The Alien Voyager
by Petricor75
Summary: La mia prima fanfiction, risale più o meno a dieci anni fa. Temporalmente si colloca per la saga di Alien, dopo il quarto film, per Voyager verso la sesta/settima stagione. La Voyager imbocca un tunnel spaziotemporale che sembra riportarli nel Quadrante Alfa, ma... Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono ai legittimi proprietari e la storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro.
1. Capitolo 1: Prologo

Kathryn entrò di soppiatto nel proprio alloggio e si diresse verso la camera da letto. Si tolse l'uniforme e cercò nella penombra la sua camicia da notte, dopodiché andò nel bagno. Solo quando chiuse la porta dietro di sé sussurrò. "Computer, luci." Non voleva disturbare la persona che dormiva con lei. Si lavò, si cambiò, tornò in camera da letto e s'infilò sotto le coperte, scivolando vicino al corpo addormentato. Si voltò su un fianco per guardare intensamente l'esile figura e quando i suoi occhi si abituarono al buio, poté vedere i lineamenti del suo dolce volto. Sorrise teneramente e non riuscì a trattenersi dall'impulso di accarezzarle i capelli. Udì un respiro profondo e un mugolìo e capì di averla svegliata. "Ciao Kessy." Mormorò dolcemente. Kes si sforzò di aprire gli occhi. "Kathy! Ma che ore sono?", "E' tardi." Disse lei accogliendola tra le sue braccia. "Mi dispiace di averti svegliata." Si scusò la donna. "A me no." Rispose Kes, poi la baciò dolcemente e si schiacciò ancora di più contro di lei, continuando a lamentarsi compiaciuta.

Da quando, un mese prima, Kes era tornata inaspettatamente a bordo della Voyager, dopo l'esperienza extracorporea durata due anni, esperienza che le aveva allungata notevolmente la vita, le due donne capirono quanto fosse sciocco nascondere il loro legame ad un equipaggio che ormai era la sola famiglia che restava loro. Avevano capito di amarsi solo qualche mese prima che Kes fosse costretta a lasciare la nave e quella volta, Kathryn credette che fosse meglio tenere gli altri all'oscuro di tutto. Ma dopo che la ragazza partì, lei si trovò a dover fronteggiare e nascondere un segreto troppo doloroso. I due anni passati furono i peggiori della sua vita. Non ebbe il coraggio di sfogarsi con nessuno e cadde lentamente nel baratro, fino a quando B'Elanna si decise a prenderla per i capelli e a riportarla in superficie. Quando il Capo Ingegnere se la trovò in Sala Macchine, quella sera, stava lavorando ad un esame di routine con Harry Kim. Kathryn arrivò col sorriso sulle labbra e i modi energici, troppo esuberanti, alla luce dell'umore tetro che l'accompagnava ormai da troppo tempo. In ogni caso, Torres parve essere la sola persona a bordo che intuì la sua menzogna. L'unica persona che avvertì il bisogno di agire. La mattina seguente si avviò al suo alloggio, decisa ad offrire il proprio aiuto, e si scontrò letteralmente con Kathryn che, con la vivacità del giorno prima, stava per affrontare una partita di tennis sul Ponte Ologrammi. Poco più tardi iniziarono un combattimento a corpo a corpo che non giunse mai a termine.

"Ho studiato il Kung-Fu e il Tae-Kwan-Do all'Accademia… ed ho anche avuto modo di approfondire alcuni attacchi della lotta a corpo a corpo di Klingon." Informò Kathryn cercando di trovare il punto debole di B'Elanna. "Non penserà di battermi, Capitano!" Ribatté divertita lei. "Vedremo B'Elanna, vedremo…" Concluse l'altra con aria di sfida, dopodiché sferrò il primo attacco. Il Tenente anticipò la mossa e il Capitano si trovò a faccia a faccia con il pavimento. Si rialzò di scatto e con disinvoltura. "Allora…di cosa voleva parlarmi?" B'Elanna le fu subito addosso, il suo braccio si fermò a pochi centimetri dal volto dell'avversaria, che era riuscita a bloccarlo. Adesso le due donne stavano cercando di prevalere l'una sull'altra e si guardavano negli occhi. "Non crede che sia giunto il momento di parlare con qualcuno del suo problema, Capitano?" Chiese B'Elanna quasi con cattiveria. Kathryn reagì spingendola indietro, la ragazza non riuscì a mantenere l'equilibrio e cadde a sedere sul tappetino, con lo sguardo infuocato. "Io non ho nessun problema." Affermò con totale calma la donna. Quella falsità incrementò il disagio di B'Elanna che rimase a fissarla incapace di alzarsi. Il Capitano le fece cenno di muoversi e lei accettò l'invito. "Davvero? Non mi costringa a ricordarle che cosa NON ha fatto negli ultimi tempi!" Kathryn trattenne la rabbia. "E cosa NON avrei fatto?" Chiese passeggiandole intorno con la lentezza che uno squalo concede alla propria preda, guardandola con nervosismo e sprezzo. "Perché non me lo dice lei Kathryn?" Le urlò Torres. Il Capitano si fermò irrigidendosi sotto quella provocazione, era furiosa, ma ancora una volta riuscì a fingersi noncurante. "Credo che il nostro incontro sia terminato, Tenente!" Poi si avviò verso l'uscita dando le spalle alla Klingon. "Ma certo, vada a nascondersi Kathryn, tanto ormai è l'unica cosa che sa fare!" Le abbaiò B'Elanna. Se solo il Capitano avesse visto il suo sguardo, in quel momento Torres si sarebbe tradita. Kathryn si fermò ancora e si voltò molto lentamente. "Tenente Torres, non le permetto di parlarmi così! Se non la sospendo è solo perché in questo momento non siamo in servizio né io né lei, ma l'avverto B'Elanna... Chi é andata vicina tanto così!" Disse con autorità. "Davvero? Beh, non m'interessa, prenda tutte le precauzioni che vuole, mi sospenda, mi confini nel mio alloggio, faccia lei, ma non mi venga a raccontare che sta bene, perché sappiamo entrambe che non è la verità!" L'arroganza della ragazza metteva a dura prova la resistenza di Kathryn. "Tenente, lei sta rischiando grosso, lo sa questo?", "Sarei disposta anche a rischiare di più, se sapessi che servirebbe a qualcosa, non lo capisce Kathryn? Kes se n'è andata, ma NOI siamo qui!" Al Capitano parve che Torres avesse addolcito il suo tono, ma ormai era fuori di sé e sentendo pronunciare quel nome esplose. "E non si permetta MAI più a chiamarmi Kathryn!" Sbraitò meravigliandosi nel sentire la propria voce rompersi per la rabbia. "Ma certo, Capitano…" L'apostrofò sarcastica B'Elanna, le passò accanto urtandole volutamente la spalla e si allontanò facendo un ultimo tentativo. "Le consiglio di parlarne a qualcuno, altrimenti un giorno o l'altro il nostro Capitano sarà Chakotay, ma per ora resti pure qui a fingere di divertirsi, me ne vado io!" Bisbigliò il Tenente richiamando l'uscita dal Ponte Ologrammi. Kathryn non riuscì a distogliere gli occhi da lei finché non scomparve dietro la porta scorrevole che si richiudeva e si dissolveva come se non fosse mai esistita. Quando finalmente rimase sola, si lasciò andare ai violenti tremiti che la collera le aveva provocato e alle lacrime che le rigavano il volto.

B'Elanna sedeva al piccolo tavolo nel suo alloggio, fissando le nuvole di vapore che si levavano dalla sua zuppa talassiana preferita, aveva appositamente modificato il replicatore nel proprio alloggio per migliorarne la ricetta di default ed adattarla ai suoi gusti. La discussione con il Capitano l'aveva abbattuta molto, perché non sapeva cos'altro fare per aiutarla. Continuava a rimestare il cibo nel piatto con sguardo assente, quando sentì il suono alla porta. Andò ad aprire sperando che fosse Kathryn e fu accontentata. Dopo un attimo d'imbarazzo, incrementato dalla espressione del Tenente, che si finse non interessata, l'ospite chiese se poteva entrare. B'Elanna, ancora senza dire una parola, la fece passare spostandosi da un lato e si accorse che la donna teneva in mano il suo PADD. Intanto si avviò al replicatore e chiese un caffè caldo. Conosceva abbastanza il suo superiore da sapere che quella bevanda l'avrebbe distesa, almeno un po'. Tornò indietro e le porse la tazza. "Si sieda, Capitano." La invitò indicando il divano, il suo tono uscì piatto. "Va bene, d'accordo, perché non mi chiami Kathryn, eh?" S'arrese l'altra. B'Elanna sputò fuori un sorriso, alzò lo sguardo e i loro occhi s'incontrarono. Anche Kathryn sorrise e la ragazza pensò che adesso, quella donna, era proprio il suo Capitano. Si sedettero l'una di fronte all'altra, Kathryn prese il primo sorso di caffè, dopodiché ripose la tazza sul tavolino. Teneva lo sguardo basso, e giocherellava con il PADD che aveva ancora in mano. Dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio, durante il quale B'Elanna la guardò con le braccia incrociate aspettando pazientemente, trovò il coraggio di parlare. Quando giunse al termine del suo doloroso racconto, riuscendo, con grande sforzo, a non scoppiare in lacrime, mise il PADD sul tavolo e si avvicinò all'enorme vetro che dava sull'infinito spazio ornato di stelle. Adesso era B'Elanna che fissava il pavimento, nell'intento di cacciare indietro la commozione. Con gli occhi ancora lucidi, si alzò e le posò gentilmente una mano sulle spalle. Guardò Kathryn che fissava le stelle e capì che con quel gesto sperava di poter vedere Kes tra gli astri. "Non sei sola, Kathryn, tutti a bordo tengono a te… io tengo a te! Vorrei aver avuto il coraggio di offrirmi prima." Le disse dolcemente. "Io sono sempre qui, se ti va di parlare… vorrei che lo capissi." Il Capitano si voltò e finalmente affrontò il suo sguardo.


	2. Capitolo 2: Il tunnel sbagliato

"Plancia a Capitano Janeway... "Ripeté Tuvok a voce alta. "Qui Janeway, che cosa succede Tenente?" Rispose Kathryn con voce chiaramente assonnata, cercando di aprire gli occhi. "Capitano, sono desolato d'averla svegliata, ma credo sia opportuno che ci raggiunga, abbiamo trovato un tunnel spaziale, stiamo completando le analisi." Concluse energico l'ufficiale. "Arrivo subito." Lo avvertì la donna, mentre intuiva che Kes si stava alzando. "Computer, luci." Ordinò la ragazza. Kathryn strizzò gli occhi per il fastidio che l'illuminazione le provocò ed emise un suono lamentoso. "Computer, che ore sono?" Chiese dolorosamente mettendosi a sedere. "Sono le 5.10 antimeridiane." E lei si lasciò ricadere sul cuscino coprendosi con il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa. "Non è possibile… sono andata a dormire meno di quattro ore fa!" Si lamentò ancora. "Questi sono gli inconvenienti del mestiere, cara mia!" L'apostrofò scherzosamente la sua compagna, che si stava muovendo nella sua direzione. Si sedette sul bordo del letto. "Giù dal letto, dormigliona!" Le sussurrò afferrando il lenzuolo e tirandolo via. "No!" Si lagnò Kathryn ancora con gli occhi chiusi. Kes le prese le mani e la tirò verso di sé, riuscendo, con grande sforzo, a metterla a sedere. Il volto della donna era contorto da una smorfia ricca di significato. Finalmente Kathryn riuscì a poggiare i piedi sul pavimento, ma sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di alzarsi, nel frattempo Kes la guardava con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi e sorrideva. "Ho sonno!" Biascicò la donna. "Lo so, anch'io. Su, vai a vestirti." Le rispose la ragazza. "Kathryn…!" Continuò lei con aria di rimprovero, poi si sedette a cavalcioni sulle gambe della sua compagna. "E' tardi!" Esclamò. Finalmente Kathryn aprì gli occhi. "Buongiorno eh?!" Continuò a prenderla in giro Kes e poi si abbracciarono.

Kathryn uscì dal turbo-ascensore e si sedette sulla propria poltrona. "Rapporto, signor Tuvok?", "Abbiamo inviato una sonda, pare che questa sia la volta buona, Capitano… Quadrante Alfa. E c'è di più, l'anno è il 2372." Informò. "Un tunnel spazio-temporale!… cerchiamo di non essere troppo ottimisti, comunque." Puntualizzò lei, che dentro di sé stava già provando tante di quelle emozioni da non riuscire a distinguerle. "Che cosa aspettiamo, signor Paris, imbocchiamolo." Ordinò. "Si, Capitano." Rispose energico lui. Ci fu un lampo di luce, dopodiché giunsero dall'altra parte. "Dove siamo, signor Kim?" Chiese il Capitano guardando sullo schermo. "Proprio in mezzo alla Zona Neutrale, Capitano!" Rispose allarmato il Guardiamarina. "Signor Paris, proceda con cautela, velocità un quarto d'impulso fino a quando non saremo usciti da qui, non vorrei che i Romulani rilevassero le nostre tracce a curvatura, dopodiché faccia rotta per la stazione più vicina, massima curvatura." Ordinò Kathryn senza distogliere gli occhi dallo schermo. Non sapeva per quale ragione, ma quello che vide fuori non le parve per niente familiare.

Kes entrò in Sala Mensa e andò a sedersi al tavolo di Kathryn, che era immersa nei suoi pensieri. "Com'è andata in Plancia?" Le chiese col sorriso sulle labbra. La donna alzò la testa di scatto. "Ciao! Stiamo aspettando di entrare nello spazio della Federazione…", "Sei nervosa?" Le chiese con delicatezza, la ragazza. "Si vede?… Un po'… molto!" Ammise l'altra. "Per Mark?" Azzardò Kes. "Soprattutto per lui…" Confessò la sua compagna. Kes la guardò sorridendo e le prese le mani. "Sono sicura che capirà…" Continuarono a guardarsi per un po', poi qualcuno catturò l'attenzione di Kathryn. "B'Elanna!" Chiamò. "Perché non ti siedi qui con noi?" La Klingon si fermò e salutò le due donne. "Volentieri, Capitano, grazie.", "Allora, che cosa farai quando saremo a casa?" Chiese Kathryn. "Oh, beh…pensavo di terminare l'Accademia ed entrare ufficialmente nella Flotta Stellare… voi?" Le due donne si scambiarono un'occhiata fugace, dopodiché Kathryn rispose. "Ancora non sappiamo… forse ce ne andremo in pensione." Azzardò mettendosi a ridere. B'Elanna la seguì. "Lo sai, Kathryn, credo mi mancherete tutti… insomma… eravamo diventati come una grande famiglia!", "Lo so, anche a me mancherete tutti voi." Rispose cortesemente il Capitano. Nel frattempo Kes le guardava in silenzio, con un sorriso quasi inebetito sulla faccia, aveva addosso una strana sensazione di disagio che non riusciva a distinguere. Provò ad entrare nei pensieri di Kathryn, non aveva più fatto questo tipo d'esercizio, perché sapeva che non ce n'era bisogno, benché ne fosse ancora convinta, non riuscì a trattenere lo stimolo di leggerle dentro. Provò e riprovò, mentre le altre due continuavano a scherzare tra loro, ma non servì a nulla. Il suo disagio divenne insopportabile, doveva assolutamente andarsene. Infine si alzò in piedi e aspettò che qualcuno si accorgesse del suo movimento. Kathryn si voltò e capì subito che c'era qualcosa di strano. "Kes, che c'è che non va?" Chiese con un poco d'ansia. "No… è che mi sono ricordata di aver promesso al Dottore che lo avrei aiutato in Infermeria…" Mentì lei impacciata. "Devo andare, scusatemi." Concluse allontanandosi in tutta fretta. Un brivido gelido percorse la schiena di Kathryn, che non aveva mai visto la sua compagna comportarsi così. Pensò di seguirla, ma si convinse che Kes sapesse da sola che cosa voleva. Se avesse avuto bisogno di compagnia, non avrebbe esitato a chiederla.

Kathryn era seduta sulla poltrona del comando quando uscirono dalla Zona Neutrale. Come da ordine, Paris attivò i motori a curvatura e in un attimo furono sul luogo dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi la stazione Deep Space 9, ma al suo posto non c'era altro che l'oscurità dell'Universo. "Tuvok?", "Capitano, credo che non siamo nel nostro tempo.", "Che cosa intende dire, Tenente?" Gli chiese Kathryn all'oscuro di dove volesse arrivare lui. "Intendo ricordare che i sensori a lungo raggio non rilevano né alcuna traccia di motori a curvatura, né di pianeti colonizzati… E' logico supporre che siamo finiti in una realtà alternativa, Capitano." Kathryn era sconvolta, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. "Tenente, è sicuro di quello che sta dicendo?", "Ho paura di si, Capitano." Rispose impettito lui. "Signor Kim?" Chiese lei voltandosi. "Temo che abbia ragione, Capitano." Affermò Harry deluso. "Anche questa volta ci è andata male, signori. Tom, inverta la rotta, stesso procedimento, avvertitemi quando saremo in prossimità del tunnel… non ci resta che tornare indietro." Ordinò lei.

Kathryn camminava lungo i corridoi a testa bassa, la notizia che aveva appena appreso l'aveva scoraggiata non poco. Entrò nell'Infermeria e si sorprese trovandola vuota. "Computer, attivare programma Medico Olografico di Emergenza." E il Dottore si materializzò ripetendo la sua frase di default. "Precisare la natura dell'emergenza medica, prego..." Poi si accorse di Kathryn. "Oh, Capitano… cosa posso fare per lei?", "Ecco… stavo cercando Kes." Il medico aggrottò la fronte, dopodiché diede una rapida scorsa con gli occhi nei locali attigui. "Qui non c'è." Le rispose con disinvoltura. Le braccia del Capitano si afflosciarono lungo i fianchi e annunciò impaziente. "Grazie… questo l'ho notato anch'io!" Disse con una risatina nervosa. "Non l'ha vista per niente oggi?", "No, Capitano. Non abbiamo pazienti in questo periodo e credo che sia il motivo per cui non è neanche passata… a salutarmi." Concluse avvilito lui. "Stia a sentire, Dottore, sono sicura che deve aver avuto qualcosa di più importante da fare, mi creda… so che altrimenti sarebbe qui. Adesso mi scusi, devo proprio andare." Quando fu fuori dall'Infermeria interrogò il computer sulla posizione della ragazza. "Kes si trova nell'alloggio del Capitano." Rispose la voce metallica di bordo. Kathryn cominciava ad avvertire un certo disagio, ma sapere che Kes era nel loro alloggio l'aveva in un certo senso tranquillizzata. La ragazza non si accorse neanche della sua presenza, era concentrata sulla fiamma della candela. Kathryn le si sedette accanto e rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, infine decise di posarle dolcemente una mano sul braccio. "Ero preoccupata…" Confessò. "Perché mi hai detto che andavi in Infermeria?", "Mi sono accorta di un problema e non volevo allarmarti." Rispose Kes scusandosi. L'altra le sfiorò delicatamente il viso con le dita, allontanando un ciuffo di capelli. "Che succede, Kessy?", "Ecco... non riesco più ad usare i miei poteri... non avevo più fatto questo tipo di esercizio e…" Kathryn si sporse in avanti aspettando la conclusione. "E...?" Chiese infine. "... Non ero più sicura di noi...", "Che cosa vuoi dire, non capisco…" Le chiese con calma Kathryn. "Sono stata una stupida, scusa, è che non riuscivo più a sentirti e… vederti lì con B'Elanna… insomma… credo che fossi gelosa." Ammise piena di imbarazzo. Kathryn provò il forte impulso di stringerla, ma sapeva che prima era necessario tranquillizzarla, così le sorrise. "Dolce! Forse questa sensazione è stata incrementata dal fatto che eri spaventata per i tuoi poteri… so che è così… ascolta, B'Elanna mi è stata molto vicina quando soffrivo per la tua mancanza, lo sai, e indubbiamente tra di noi si è instaurata una profonda amicizia, anche tu sai che finisce qui…ne sono convinta." L'abbracciò e Kes scoppiò a piangere. "Scusa, scusa, ma non so quello che mi succede…" Singhiozzò. Kathryn continuò a cullarla. "Senti, perché non ne parli con Tuvok? Forse lui può aiutarti a capire, non credi?" Rimasero così fin quando la donna fu richiamata in Plancia.


	3. Capitolo 3: Bloccati in spazio straniero

"Quanto manca, Signor Paris?" Chiese Janeway sedendosi. "Altri cinque minuti prima che il tunnel sia visibile." Quei cinque minuti, per Kathryn furono un'eternità. Quando, all'andata, entrarono nel tunnel, aveva avvertito una strana sensazione. E in quel momento, si trovò a sentirla di nuovo. "Capitano, non capisco..." Lei si alzò con aria grave. "Dov'è finito il tunnel?", "Capitano, ho fatto un'analisi con i sensori a lungo raggio, ma..." Kathryn si rimise a sedere, accavallò le gambe e chiuse gli occhi, sostenendosi la fronte con una mano. Non pronunciò alcuna parola per qualche secondo ed il suo equipaggio rispettò tale silenzio. Ancora mantenendo quella posizione, si rivolse al Comandante. "Chakotay, lei ha qualche idea?", "Suggerisco di avanzare solo con i motori ad impulso, visto che non abbiamo rilevato nessuna traccia di propulsione a curvatura... Credo che rimanere qui non serva a nulla, forse se ci muoviamo, troveremo una via d'uscita..." Mormorò quasi il Primo Ufficiale, come se non volesse urtare i sentimenti che un po' tutti stavano provando. Kathryn si alzò, non poté guardare nessuno dei suoi subordinati negli occhi, perché era convinta di averli trascinati lei in quella situazione e cancellato definitivamente ogni possibilità di ritornare a casa. "Se avete bisogno di me, sono in Sala Riunioni. Paris, proceda ad un quarto d'impulso." Si avviò verso la porta. Dopo appena qualche minuto che si era rifugiata lì, qualcuno suonò. Senza distogliere gli occhi dalle stelle, accettò l'ospite. Solo quando udì il suono del portello che si richiudeva si voltò curiosa di sapere chi fosse costui e si stupì nel vedere il Guardiamarina Harry Kim. "Che succede Kim?", "Capitano, posso parlare liberamente?" Chiese Harry risoluto. "Ma certo." Lo invitò lei. "Credo… sono sicuro di parlare a nome di tutti, se le dico che non deve, in alcun modo, sentirsi in colpa per ciò che è successo…" Kathryn lo guardò sorpresa. "Le assicuro che ognuno di noi avrebbe preso la medesima decisione. Non è colpa di nessuno, se adesso siamo qui." Concluse impettito lui. Kathryn guardò per un lungo momento il ragazzo fissare il vuoto davanti a lui, dopodiché sorrise. "Grazie, Harry. Sono orgogliosa di tutti voi." Kim finalmente si voltò a guardarla e si rilassò. "Capitano." Salutò lui, dopodiché rientrò in Plancia.

Kes camminava lungo i corridoi della nave, il dialogo con la sua compagna l'aveva tranquillizzata un poco, ma i pensieri e le paure che le inondavano la mente erano comunque troppi. Arrivò all'alloggio di Tuvok e suonò. Dopo pochi secondi il Tenente aprì la porta. "Entri, Kes, la stavo aspettando..." Disse il Vulcaniano. "Kathryn le ha parlato…" Chiese sorpresa la ragazza. "No." La interruppe Tuvok. "E' da quando è tornata che ho avvertito cosa le stava accadendo, stavo solo aspettando che se ne accorgesse anche lei."

"Capitano, è meglio che ci raggiunga in Plancia." Avvertì Chakotay con il suo comunicatore. Kathryn si alzò e lasciò la Sala Riunioni. "Rapporto?" Disse, mentre andava a sedersi. Paris attivò lo schermo. "Capitano, riconosce quel pianeta?" Le chiese. "Non credo Paris, dovrei?", "Quel pianeta è Donatu 5, Capitano." Kathryn fu sorpresa da quell'affermazione. "Non può essere, dovrebbe essere stato colonizzato da molto tempo!", "Ha ragione Capitano. Nel nostro tempo Donatu 5 fu luogo di una disputa che portò ad un conflitto tra la Federazione e l'Impero Klingon. La battaglia di Donatu 5 è datata 2242. Dopo la nostra sconfitta i Klingon vi si stabilirono formando diverse colonie." La informò Chakotay. "Mentre invece, in questo tempo, è rimasto disabitato." Finì per lui Kathryn. "Non proprio, Capitano." L'avvertì Kim. "Sul pianeta ci sono tracce di un'antica civiltà, e di un attacco alieno che risale più o meno al 2071.", "Signor Kim, mi sta dicendo che quel pianeta, più di trecento anni fa era abitato?" Domandò la donna. "Proprio così, Capitano." Kathryn si voltò verso Chakotay e gli parlò sottovoce. "Comandante, se la sente di andare a vedere quello che è successo laggiù?", "Preparo subito una squadra di ricognizione.", "Bene, ci vediamo tra dieci minuti in Sala Teletrasporto due. B'Elanna?" La chiamò Kathryn avvicinandosi con risolutezza. "Affido a lei la Plancia." B'Elanna ne fu sorpresa, era la prima volta che Kathryn le affidava questo compito, ma del resto era anche difficile che lei si trovasse in Plancia, di solito svolgeva il suo lavoro in Sala Macchine. Chakotay ordinò a Kim di seguirlo dopodiché chiamò gli altri al comunicatore. Quando Kathryn arrivò in Sala Teletrasporto, gli altri membri della squadra erano già sulla piattaforma. Chakotay aveva raccolto Kim, Sette di Nove e altri tre ufficiali. Un quarto ufficiale stava ultimando l'analisi per inserire i parametri del teletrasporto. Kathryn salì sulla piattaforma e dette l'ordine di procedere. Un secondo dopo furono sulla superficie del pianeta. L'aria era fresca e un dolce vento le accarezzava il viso e i capelli. Si voltò verso il suo gruppo. "Kim, qualcosa d'interessante dal suo Trycorder?" Chiese con ansia. "No, Capitano, nessun segno di vita. Però a circa cinquecento metri dietro quella collina rilevo delle antiche costruzioni.", "Beh? Cosa stiamo aspettando?" Il gruppo si mosse in direzione della collina. Dopo qualche minuto giunsero dall'altra parte e si trovarono di fronte ad una specie di enorme edificio in pietra. "Che cosa è, Chakotay?" Chiese Kathryn ammirando quella costruzione imponente. "Sembra un tempio, però non ci sono entrate, almeno da questa parte. Proviamo ad avvicinarci ancora. Kim?", "La struttura è composta da silicio e quarzo, in grandi quantità. Dovrebbe esserci una fenditura nel lato nord." Rispose Harry con gli occhi fissi sul dispositivo che teneva in mano. "Avviciniamoci allora." Ordinò il Capitano. Percorsero il perimetro della costruzione finché giunsero ad un'apertura larga abbastanza per passare accucciati. "Capitano, la fessura porta in un vicolo che scende nel sottosuolo, non ci sono segni di vita." La informò Kim "Propongo di andare avanti, qualche obiezione?" Tutti tacquero. Dopo aver osservato i componenti della squadra per notare qualche segno di disappunto, esclamò. "Bene, procediamo."

"Janeway a Voyager, stiamo per inoltrarci." Informò con voce energica Kathryn. Benché il suo tono fosse calmo, dentro di sé era molto a disagio. "Sarete soli laggiù, i sensori non riescono ad oltrepassare lo strato di roccia." L'avvertì B'Elanna che stava sostituendo Tuvok alla postazione tattica. "Bene, Torres. Mi avverta appena riesce a ristabilire il contatto e stia pronta a teletrasportarci al mio ordine." Concluse, dopodiché persero il segnale. Kathryn dirigeva la fila, con la sua arma puntata davanti a sé, il Comandante la fiancheggiava illuminando la strada. Seguivano Kim, Sette di Nove e il resto della squadra. Entrarono in una sorta di vicolo roccioso dalle pareti umide. "Comincia a far caldo qui!" Affermò nervoso Kim. Il Capitano pensò che avesse ragione, l'aria era calda e pesante, poteva sentire le prime gocce di sudore scenderle lungo il viso. Tutto era silenzioso attorno a loro e l'ambiente non assomigliava minimamente a quello in superficie. Sette di Nove portava la sua arma lungo il fianco e si guardava attorno. Sfiorò la roccia con le dita e si fermò di scatto. "Capitano?" Il suono rimbombò per tutto il canale e benché avesse parlato a voce bassa, a Kathryn parve di udire un grido. Si voltò verso di lei che le mostrava la sua mano. Allora tornò indietro e guardò meglio. Sette aveva una sostanza trasparente sulle dita. "Sembra gelatinosa." Azzardò. Ripose la sua arma lungo il fianco e la toccò, saggiandone la consistenza al tatto. Poi l'avvicinò al naso e fece una smorfia di disgusto. "E' leggermente acida." Disse. "Pare che sia secreta dalle pareti stesse." Aggiunse Chakotay osservando la roccia circostante. "Secondo il Trycorder è una sostanza a base di silicone." L'informò Kim. "Andiamo avanti." Continuò Kathryn pulendosi le dita sulla giacca della sua uniforme. "Con cautela." Giunsero alla fine del passaggio e si trovarono in una grotta di grandi dimensioni. "Ancora nessuna forma di vita, signor Kim?" Domandò la donna "Nessuna Capitano, almeno secondo i parametri che conosciamo." Rispose l'ufficiale puntando il suo dispositivo in varie direzioni. "Colore e consistenza delle pareti è cambiata, ora… non riesco a leggere tutti i dati, ma la base al silicone è ancora presente in una buona percentuale." Il caldo stava cominciando ad essere insopportabile. Avevano la sensazione di respirare melassa. Si addentrarono ancora di più nella cava, camminando con cautela al centro di essa. A Kathryn venne un'idea. "Harry… perché non prova ad inserire un nuovo parametro, diciamo… il silico…" All'improvviso un membro della squadra si fermò. "Capitano?" Lei si voltò. "Credo di aver sentito un rumore..." Appena l'uomo terminò la frase le pareti cominciarono a sfaldarsi, alcuni pezzi si staccarono muovendosi verso la squadra. "Ritirata!" Disse Kathryn con voce decisa, mentre teneva d'occhio quelle cose che si avvicinavano sempre di più. Tutti cominciarono ad arretrare. Il Capitano chiudeva la fila, Chakotay invece si avviò verso l'imboccatura del vicolo facendo strada agli altri. Udì i primi spari del phaser di Kathryn e quando si fu assicurato che i suoi compagni ebbero individuato l'uscita, la raggiunse per aiutarla. Ad ogni colpo di phaser uno degli alieni era catapultato all'indietro e stramazzava a terra con uno strillo bizzarro. Quel suono fece gelare il sangue a Kathryn. Due ufficiali riuscirono ad imboccare il tunnel, avviandosi verso la superficie, un terzo uomo fu afferrato e strappato via da feroci artigli. Harry Kim ebbe la prontezza di sparare subito e con un paio di colpi costrinse il mostro a mollare la presa sull'uomo ferito. Kim riuscì a portarlo in salvo. Sette di Nove si sentì azzannare da dietro da qualcosa che la sollevò ad almeno due metri da terra. La bestia stringeva la presa sui suoi fianchi quando, improvvisamente, aprì la bocca e sputò il corpo. Chakotay stava coprendo le spalle al Capitano, che prestava soccorso a Sette di Nove, cercando di metterla in salvo. Un attimo prima di entrare nel vicolo, Kathryn si sentì andare a fuoco la coscia, ma in quel momento aveva altro a cui pensare e isolò il dolore. Quando fu dentro si voltò verso Chakotay e lo vide varcare la soglia. Bastò una rapida occhiata per sincronizzare i loro movimenti. Puntarono i phaser sulla volta del tunnel e spararono per qualche secondo finché l'entrata franò. "Facciamo presto, non sappiamo per quanto tempo resisterà." Urlò il Comandante aiutando Janeway con Sette di Nove. Riuscirono a trascinarla via prendendola da sotto le braccia. Il drone era inerte e aveva due profonde ferite sui fianchi, dalle quali fuoriuscivano sangue e circuiti sfrigolanti. Alle loro spalle poterono udire gli alieni che liberavano la strada, ma fortunatamente videro la luce e sentirono la voce di B'Elanna. "Torres a…", "Ci tiri su, presto, in Infermeria!" Gridò allarmata Kathryn.

"Forza, mettiamola su quel lettino..." Disse Kathryn al suo aiutante Chakotay. Sistemarono Sette sul letto dell'Infermeria, dopodiché il Capitano si voltò verso il Dottore. Kim stava prendendosi cura dell'altro ferito, non grave, per fortuna, assicurò il Dottore che ci avrebbe pensato lui e gli consigliò di andare da Sette di Nove, che era ancora incosciente. Dopo un'attenta visita con il trycorder medico, l'Ologramma sentenziò. "Le ferite sui suoi fianchi sono talmente profonde che hanno intaccato irrimediabilmente il sistema circolatorio." Improvvisamente le porte dell'Infermeria si aprirono e Kes arrivò correndo. Vide Kathryn accanto al Dottore e le si avvicinò. "Cos'è successo?" Chiese allarmata. "Siamo stati attaccati, Ayala e Sette sono feriti." La informò Chakotay. "Lui sta bene." Riferì Kim. Kes, che nel frattempo non aveva avuto occhi altro che per la sua Kathy, finalmente le domandò. "Ma tu stai bene?", "Sì, ho solo una lieve ferita alla gamba…ma lei credo che sia grave." Le rispose Kathryn con un po' di ansia nella voce. "Dottore, lei non può fare nulla?" Chiese impaziente Kes. "La sua fisiologia non è ancora del tutto umana, non posso intervenire sulle sue parti Borg, che sono ancora nella percentuale più alta, non servirebbe a niente, non può sopravvivere!" Disse il Dottore con aria grave. Kes abbassò gli occhi verso il drone e le si avvicinò. Kathryn la fece passare e non smise di guardarla un attimo. La ragazza posò le sue mani sulle ferite di Sette e chiuse gli occhi. La stanza era pervasa da un silenzio quasi irreale. L'attenzione di tutti era rivolta verso quella scena. "Se solo riuscissi a…" Ma Kes non terminò la frase. Si concentrò su quel corpo freddo e provò a darle la sua energia. Il trycorder del Dottore cominciò ad emettere dei suoni, si avvicinò per controllare le funzioni di Sette di Nove. "Sta collassando…non reagisce!" Parlò a voce alta e in tono allarmato. Lo strumento che aveva in mano era come impazzito e lui continuava a muoverlo vicino al corpo disteso sul lettino. Poi, ad un tratto, tutto tacque. Lui alzò lo sguardo verso il Capitano. "E' finita..." Annunciò. Kes sembrò non averlo sentito. Quando se ne accorse Kathryn fece segno agli altri di allontanarsi di qualche passo, mise il suo braccio attorno alle spalle di lei e le parlò con tatto. "Kes… dai, andiamo via." Ma lei non rispose. "Kes… è finita, non possiamo fare più niente… vieni via." Continuò cercando molto dolcemente di tirarla a sé. Kes esplose gettandosi tra le sue braccia. "No!" Gli altri abbassarono lo sguardo di fronte a quella scena straziante. "Mi dispiace." Continuava a sfogarsi piangendo, la ragazza. "Avrei potuto…", "Shhhh..." La tranquillizzò Kathryn. "Nessuno avrebbe potuto fare più niente… andiamo via." Le disse dolcemente. Riuscì lentamente ad allontanarla da quel corpo senza vita. Andarono nella stanza accanto e dopo un po' di tempo lei si calmò. Kes sedeva sul lettino e Kathryn, di fronte a lei le sorrise, sfiorandole dolcemente la guancia con le dita per asciugarle le lacrime. "Stai bene?" Le chiese infine. "Meglio, sì." La rassicurò la sua compagna. Nel frattempo entrò il Dottore. "Capitano, credo che sia arrivato il momento che anche lei si faccia curare.", "Non si preoccupi, Dottore, io sto bene." Disse continuando a guardare con attenzione Kes. La ragazza scese dal lettino e esaminò la gamba della donna. "Sdraiati qui, così posso vedere meglio." Kathryn obbedì e Kes le tolse con delicatezza il tessuto bruciacchiato dalla ferita. "E' una bruciatura molto profonda, che cosa ti ha ridotto così?", "Non lo so di preciso. Dottore, prenda un campione della mia pelle circostante la bruciatura e l'analizzi, chissà se riusciremo a sapere qualcosa di più di questa specie." Kes le si avvicinò e la guardò attentamente. "Ti fa molto male?", "Starò bene." Rispose Kathryn. "Non è quello che ti ho chiesto..." Ribatté con dolcezza l'altra. "Sì… un po'." Ammise la donna, con una smorfia. "Non preoccuparti, tra poco sarai come nuova." La tranquillizzò l'infermiera, dopodiché si voltò a prendere un attrezzo chirurgico. Ogni volta che il laser passava sulla zona ustionata, la pelle si rigenerava. Dopo circa dieci minuti, il procedimento fu completato. Kathryn si sedette sul lettino e guardò Kes. "Com'è andata con Tuvok?", "Stamattina quando sono andata da lui, mi ha detto che è molto probabile che io possieda ancora i miei poteri, ma che forse, per paura di danneggiare gli altri, com'è già successo in passato, io stia cercando di reprimerli inconsciamente." Kathryn la guardava con interesse. "E non c'è niente che lui possa fare per darti una mano?", "Mi ha consigliato di andare sul Ponte Ologrammi e rivivere le cose come andarono due anni fa, ma…", "Hai paura?", "E' troppo doloroso ripensare a quei momenti." Ammise gravemente lei guardando a terra. Kathryn le prese il mento con la mano obbligandola ad incontrare il suo sguardo. "Ma adesso sei tornata, sei qui, quello che succede sul Ponte Ologrammi è solo un'illusione, lo capisci? Non devi avere paura di affrontarlo, perché quando sarà finito, niente succederà… tu non scomparirai ancora, credimi… è solo una simulazione." La rassicurò Kathryn. "Lo so, ma pensare che potrei perderti di nuovo…", "Non mi perderai, lo sai, vero?" Disse Kathryn sorridendole. La ragazza si arrese. "Ti amo, Kathy." Le disse, accorgendosi che le parole le portavano via tutte le paure. "Anch'io ti amo." Rispose la donna trattenendosi dal naturale impulso di baciarla.


	4. Capitolo 4: Emergenza lunare

"Ci avviciniamo al Sistema Solare, Capitano." Annunciò Paris. "Ci sono colonie terrestri su Plutone, Marte e la Luna. Suggerisco di allontanarci." Concluse, ma proprio nel momento in cui si voltava, qualcosa sulla sua console lampeggiò ed emise un suono. Tornando nella posizione iniziale Tom analizzò i dati. "Capitano, ricevo degli strani segnali dalla Luna… sembrerebbe un messaggio in alfabeto Morse, il computer lo sta decifrando." "Sentiamolo, B'Elanna." Ordinò Kathryn mentre Torres stava già attivando l'audio. La voce del computer di bordo parlò. "Attenzione, a tutte le navi che sono in rotta verso la Luna, allontanatevi prego, ogni atterraggio è stato cancellato, stiamo ultimando un'esercitazione militare, sarete autorizzati a procedere quanto prima, grazie. Fine trasmissione.", "Quello che è più strano, però…" Cominciò Paris con gli occhi sul display. "E' che non sembra esserci alcuna esercitazione sul satellite e nessuna forma di vita… no, correggo, ci sono tracce consistenti della sostanza acida che l'ha ferita Capitano.", "Nient'altro?", "Spiacente, Capitano ma da questa posizione non possiamo ottenere altri dati.", "Bene, ho capito. Signor Paris… esistono tracce recenti di navi fuori dal Sistema Solare?" Chiese Kathryn. "No, Capitano, nessuna.", "… Allora tracci una rotta esterna che ci permetta di avvicinarci senza dare nell'occhio." Ordinò. "Sì, Capitano." Obbedì Tom.

"Tuvok, non ce la farò mai!" Esclamò esausta Kes. "Kes, i suoi poteri esistono ancora, si tratta solo di capire dove si trovano e riuscire a farli emergere." La rassicurò il Tenente, che sedeva di fronte a lei, dall'altra parte del tavolino dove era sistemata la sua candela da meditazione. "Proviamo un'ultima volta, le va?" Kes annuì "Si concentri sulla fiamma della candela… riesce a vederla dentro di sé?…" Tuvok la guidava nel suo viaggio interiore. "Provi ad intensificare la fiamma…" E finalmente la fiamma crebbe ed illuminò la stanza. "Adesso diminuisca la fiamma e la spenga…" Kes, sempre con gli occhi fissi sulla candela respirava impercettibilmente, solo dopo aver spento la candela emise un profondo sospiro. Alzò lo sguardo verso Tuvok e sorrise. "Bene Kes, si eserciti ancora, quando riuscirà a farlo senza alcuno sforzo, sarà pronta per il Ponte Ologrammi." Concluse lui.

"Stiamo orbitando intorno a Venere, Capitano. Da questa posizione non ci individueranno." L'avvertì Kim. "Harry, qualche notizia di quelle strane forme di vita?", "Il computer sta completando le analisi… ecco… posso individuare più di cento distinti segnali alieni, ci sono anche cinque umanoidi, un androide… Capitano! Non capisco… si direbbe un ibrido tra la specie umanoide e quella aliena!" Esclamò meravigliato. Kathryn si voltò verso di lui con aria sorpresa. "I loro movimenti?", "Sembra che si stiano muovendo entro un perimetro ben specifico, gli alieni sono sparsi per tutto il complesso, mentre gli umanoidi, l'androide e l'ibrido sono raggruppati in un piccolo spazio, forse una stanza… aspetti, si stanno muovendo… gli umanoidi sono terrestri, quattro di loro si dirigono a sud, l'ibrido e l'altro umano stanno andando verso nord… l'androide rimane al suo posto." Harry stava analizzando i dati più velocemente possibile. "Continui, Guardiamarina." Lo incitò Kathryn osservando lo schermo che mostrava le immagini del satellite terrestre. "Adesso il gruppo di due è fermo… gli altri quattro si muovono, hanno quelle forme di vita proprio dietro di loro, Capitano… abbiamo perso un segnale… no, non da quella parte! Capitano sono rimasti in due, ma sembra che si siano barricati adesso…" Ad un tratto un bagliore baluginò sullo schermo. "C'è stata una lieve esplosione e… un veicolo ha acceso i motori… i due gruppi si sono riuniti, ma… l'ibrido sta tornando indietro!" Sullo schermo qualcosa si mosse e l'equipaggio della Voyager poté vedere una piccola astronave allontanarsi dal satellite. Kim continuò ad informare gli spettatori. "L'ibrido è tornato dall'androide, Capitano… E' stato armato il dispositivo di autodistruzione del complesso… un'esplosione di quel calibro potrebbe distruggere la Luna!" esclamò allarmato Kim. "Quei due esseri sono disposti a rischiare la loro vita a costo di distruggere gli alieni... per quale ragione?... Quanto tempo abbiamo, Harry?", "Meno di un minuto prima della deflagrazione." Kathryn, che era decisa a saperne di più, voleva salvare l'androide e l'ibrido e ordinò con decisione. "Signor Paris, al mio via tracci una rotta di intercettazione, massima curvatura, abbassi gli scudi solo il tempo necessario per il teletrasporto, dopodiché allontaniamoci velocemente.", "Si, Capitano." Disse l'addetto al timone. "Abbiamo venti secondi." Avvertì Kim. "Janeway a Sala Teletrasporto due, pronti per accogliere due ospiti, nel frattempo teletrasporti Kes e me, Paris, ORA!" Dopo un attimo Kathryn si trovò davanti alla piattaforma, accanto a Kes, che teneva tra le mani il kit medico nell'eventualità che ce ne fosse stato bisogno. "Guardiamarina, attivi il campo di contenimento." La nave eseguì la manovra evasiva e sulla piattaforma si materializzarono due donne. La donna più matura stringeva a sé la più piccola e giovane, avevano entrambe gli occhi chiusi e le lacrime bagnavano i loro volti. A Kathryn diedero l'impressione di due persone che dovevano aver passato insieme tutte le disavventure del mondo. Si chiese perché una delle due fosse tornata indietro dall'altra. Era tornata per portarla via? E portarla dove, se la navetta era già partita? Era tornata per convincerla ad annullare la deflagrazione dell'ordigno? Quale, tra le due, era l'ibrido? E quale l'androide? Era impossibile dirlo! Quella più anziana, anche se era inginocchiata, doveva essere molto alta, perché l'altra, a confronto, sembrava quasi una bambina. Kathryn pensò che le facevano la stessa impressione che lei e Kes dovevano aver fatto più volte al resto dell'equipaggio.

Ripley aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e aspettava la fine, un attimo prima aveva avvertito una strana sensazione sul suo corpo, come se per un secondo non avesse avuto peso, non aveva neanche più sentito il contatto col corpo di Call. Adesso sembrava essere tornato tutto normale, ma tutto intorno a loro taceva. 'Allora è questo che si sente, quando moriamo!' Pensò senza avere il coraggio di aprire gli occhi. Poi sentì le braccia di Call che la scossero leggermente, abbassando la testa verso di lei, finalmente provò a guardare. Call sembrava sbalordita, dopo un attimo di confusione, le due donne si guardarono attorno, ancora tenendosi strette. Davanti a loro, una donna con le braccia incrociate ed una strana uniforme nera e rossa, le guardava con attenzione. Accanto a lei, le fissava un'altra donna, decisamente più giovane, con un vestito diverso, di colore blu. Ancora più lontano, c'era un uomo impettito a quello che poteva essere un pannello di controllo, anche lui portava l'uniforme, ma la sua era nera e giallo senape. L'unica cosa in comune che avevano quelle tre persone, era una spilla dorata e argentata, con una specie di 'A' posta al centro di un rettangolo con i lati smussati. Notò anche un'altra differenza, i due individui in uniforme avevano delle piccole spille sul colletto della maglia viola, sotto il vestito, probabilmente i gradi, intuì Ripley. La donna ne aveva quattro, l'uomo solamente una. Ripley si alzò lentamente, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso su di lei, supponendo che fosse la più alta in grado. Con un braccio sosteneva Call e la incoraggiò ad alzarsi a sua volta, mentre aspettava che qualcuno cominciasse a parlare. Dopo qualche istante fu accontentata. "Sono il Capitano Kathryn Janeway, della nave stellare della Federazione Voyager, ma suppongo che tutto questo non le dica un bel niente, vero?" Ripley le si avvicinò con cautela e quando ritenne di essere alla giusta distanza, spiccò un balzo nell'intento di attaccare, ma fu colpita da una scossa elettrica che la scaraventò all'indietro, facendola cadere di schiena. Call corse da lei, Ripley giaceva a terra stordita, ma non le sembrò ferita. La ragazza guardò la donna che aveva parlato e si avviò a passi decisi verso di lei. "Le consiglio di non procedere oltre, signorina, siete confinate in un campo di forza che non può essere rimosso, se non al mio ordine, ovviamente." Disse Kathryn con voce fredda. Call si fermò di colpo, continuò a fissarla ancora per qualche secondo, poi arretrò e si accucciò premurosa accanto al corpo di Ripley. "Non si preoccupi, la sua amica starà bene, il campo di forza è solo una precauzione per evitare alcuni spiacevoli… inconvenienti… come quello che è appena successo, ad esempio. Lei capirà…" Ripley era ancora a terra, Call distolse lo sguardo da lei e lo rivolse a Kathryn. "Chi siete voi? Fate parte della Compagnia, non è vero? Che cosa volete farle?" Chiese con asprezza. "Le assicuro che non siamo della… Compagnia… La prego, si calmi, è una storia un pochino… complicata e questo non mi sembra il luogo adatto per discuterne… vogliamo ragionare pacificamente?" Call non si era mai fidata molto degli altri, prima di rispondere, voleva anche il parere di Ripley. "Faccia qualcosa per lei… " Chiese indicando l'amica. "… La prego… ", "Ma certo… Dottore, è pregato di raggiungere la Sala Teletrasporto due." Disse attivando il comunicatore. Dopo un secondo il Medico Olografico apparve sulla piattaforma, dentro il campo di contenimento, sotto gli occhi sbalorditi dell'androide. Intuendo la confusione della ragazza, il Dottore spiegò. "Non si spaventi, signorina, io sono un ologramma e tramite questo proiettore olografico sul mio braccio… " E mostrò orgoglioso il suo dispositivo. "… Sono in grado di spostarmi ovunque io voglia." Call non credeva alle sue orecchie. L'uomo-ologramma continuò a parlare estraendo dalla sua valigetta il trycorder. "Questo è un congegno che mi permette di analizzare lo stato di salute della sua amica… se mi permette di usarlo, le dirò subito come sta." Le disse porgendoglielo per farle capire che non era un'arma e aspettando rispettosamente il consenso. Call annuì. Dopo poco il Dottore parlò ancora." Posso sapere i vostri nomi?" Call rimase in silenzio, osservando attentamente il modo in cui il Dottore stava agendo su Ripley. "Lei è un androide, vero?" Continuò lui, notando la sorpresa negli occhi della sua pseudo-interlocutrice. "I nostri sensori hanno individuato i vostri segnali, ma vorrei spiegarvi meglio appena la sua amica… non del tutto umana si sarà ripresa." Spiegò Kathryn. "Sta solo dormendo… " Precisò il medico. "… Ora ci sono due possibilità…" Tirò fuori dal suo kit un altro attrezzo, a Call parve assomigliare vagamente ad uno di quegli spray del ventesimo secolo, tanto utili a chi soffriva d'asma, anche se in realtà, molto spesso, lo aveva letto in una delle tante Banche Dati che usava visitare clandestinamente, erano solo dei placebo. "… o la lasciamo riposare in pace, oppure io potrei svegliarla con questo…" Call annuì una seconda volta. Il Dottore avvicinò l'ipospray al collo della donna, si udì un sìbilo e Ripley cominciò ad aprire gli occhi, incontrando subito lo sguardo premuroso di Call e il suo rassicurante sorriso. I suoi occhi si spostarono sull'uomo calvo con l'uniforme nera e blu, che era inginocchiato accanto a lei. Il suo braccio scattò quasi invisibilmente al suo collo, ma invece di stringere materia, vide la sua mano attraversare il corpo dell'ufficiale. Era incredula. "Sta calma, va tutto bene… non è reale, è solo un ologramma… è tutto sotto controllo…" La tranquillizzò Call, aiutandola a mettersi a sedere. "Vi prego… potremmo parlare pacificamente nel mio ufficio?" Azzardò il Capitano. "Non è necessario che mi rispondiate subito, potete discuterne tra voi, da sole, se volete… spero che abbiate capito che non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di farvi del male e che il modo in cui vi abbiamo accolto era per garantire la nostra sicurezza, non un'aggressione nei vostri confronti." Concluse togliendosi il phaser dalla cintura e posandolo sul pannello dietro di lei. Finalmente Ripley si alzò e si avvicinò pacificamente alla donna. Si fermò quando fu a pochi passi da lei, temendo un'altra scossa. Kathryn sorrise e fece un cenno all'ufficiale alla console. Ci fu un bagliore che durò solo un attimo, dopodiché il Capitano le tese la mano in segno di saluto. "Kathryn Janeway… e lei?". Ripley ricambiò stringendole la mano e pur non comprendendone la ragione si fidò di lei. "Ellen Ripley, Tenente di corvetta, matricola 36706. La mia compagna è Call, un androide della seconda generazione... ma suppongo che tutto questo non le dica un bel niente, vero?" Ironizzò sorridendo, lasciando che ogni barriera tra di loro cadesse definitivamente.


	5. Capitolo 5: Ripley e Call

Call e Ripley sedevano in compagnia di Kes e Kathryn nella Sala Riunioni dietro alla Plancia ed ascoltavano con interesse la storia del Capitano. "E questo è tutto… suppongo che avrete molte domande da farci… cercheremo di essere più esaurienti possibile." Ripley era affascinata dalla realtà che la donna le aveva posto davanti, quella di un 'mondo' alle soglie della 'purezza', di gran lunga distante da quello che lei e Call avevano sempre conosciuto, squallido, fatto di odii e guerre. "Quindi, lei ci sta dicendo che nella vostra… realtà la Terra è alleata con popoli di altri mondi e vivete tutti in modo pacifico…", "Non proprio, Tenente, ci sono comunque altri popoli non alleati e che sono in… conflitto con la nostra Federazione per il possesso di alcune zone strategiche dello Spazio, ma noi cerchiamo sempre di trovare soluzioni non bellicose." Ripley annuì. "E… avete qualcuno di questi… alieni a bordo?", "Certo, abbiamo molti individui di razze diverse… anche lei, del resto… non è del tutto umana… mi sbaglio?" Affermò. "… i nostri sensori hanno analizzato il suo DNA…" Spiegò guardando la donna che le annuiva. "Capisco… possiamo vederne qualcuno?" Chiese incuriosita. "Prego?", "Si… questi alieni… possiamo vederli?", "Le assicuro che avrà modo di conoscerne diversi… intanto…" Si voltò verso Kes, seduta accanto a lei e avvicinò la mano ai suoi capelli, scostandoli dall'orecchio. "Questa giovane donna è di una razza chiamata Ocampa, che non fa parte della Federazione, lei ha deciso di unirsi a noi, ma il suo popolo è originario del Quadrante Delta, dove la nostra nave era dispersa, prima di imboccare il tunnel spaziale che ci ha trascinati fin qui." Call e Ripley parvero essere molto interessate all'apparato uditivo esterno di Kes, tanto da farla sentire imbarazzata. Kes si alzò lentamente sorridendo alle ospiti. "Vogliate scusarmi, ma adesso avrei da fare." Si giustificò. Kathryn la guardò con un filo di preoccupazione, le prese la mano e le chiese dolcemente. "Ponte Ologrammi?" Kes ricambiò lo sguardo con un sorriso imbarazzato. "Si…" Rispose sotto la stretta rassicurante della mano della sua compagna. "Stai tranquilla, ok?" Le sussurrò l'altra, che continuò a fissarla finché scomparve dietro la porta d'uscita. Il suo sguardo tornò a considerare Call e Ripley. "Tenente Ripley, Call… non vi andrebbe di raccontarci la vostra storia?" Chiese gentilmente.

Kes camminava nel corridoio verso il Ponte Ologrammi dove aveva intenzione di iniziare la simulazione, era molto tesa e cercò di rilassarsi respirando profondamente. Dopo qualche minuto arrivò a destinazione. "Computer, attivare programma 'Tuvok 8472'." Ci fu un segnale acustico a conferma dell'avvenuto caricamento, le porte si aprirono e lei varcò la soglia. Si trovò nel corridoio della Voyager, era sorretta da Kathryn e si stavano avviando verso l'Hangar Navette. La nave era scossa da violente esplosioni ed i circuiti scintillavano e sfrigolavano sulle pareti. Dopo qualche passo arrivò Tuvok. Kes si fermò davanti a lui. "Tuvok…non posso continuare…" Esalò. Lui le prese il viso tra le mani per permettere la fusione mentale. "La sua mente è la mia mente… i suoi pensieri sono i miei pensieri…" Stava usando tutte le sue forze per riuscire a stabilire il contatto, aveva gli occhi chiusi ed un'espressione contratta. "…Cerchi di ritrovare il controllo per un momento… solo per un momento… solo per… un momento…" Tuvok sciolse la fusione e si appoggiò stremato contro la parete. "Dovete sbrigarvi…", "Computer, riavvolgi il programma." Ordinò piena di frustrazione Kes. Per un attimo scomparve il corridoio e la stanza mostrò le sue nude pareti suddivise a reticolo cartesiano, dopodiché, si ritrovò ancora una volta sorretta dal Capitano.

"Quando l'Auriga si schiantò sulla Terra e la nostra navetta atterrò, pensammo che fosse tutto finito. Ovviamente Call ed io ci nascondemmo, mentre Johner e Vriess tornarono su Plutone rubando un'altra navetta… La Betty era troppo danneggiata al momento. Noi due riuscimmo a ripararla, la mettemmo in una vecchia base abbandonata e la dimenticammo… almeno fin quando ci rendemmo conto che non era ancora finita. Non avevamo idea che Wren avesse provveduto a lanciare una scialuppa con un'altra regina ed altri ospiti…" Call guardava Ripley raccontare al Capitano la sua storia, stringendole la mano, sapendo quanto tutto questo fosse doloroso per lei. "Scusi, Tenente…" La interruppe Kathryn. "… Temo che mi sia sfuggito qualcosa… non ha sostenuto che l'unica regina era dentro di lei e che è stata… uccisa dal solo alieno che ha… letteralmente partorito?", "E' così, infatti, ma non dimentichi che io sono l'ottavo clone di una serie, l'unico riuscito… ma il settimo era ancora vivo… quando distrussi il laboratorio…" Call sentì il bisogno di stringere più forte che mai la mano di Ripley, sperando che quel gesto servisse a rassicurarla. "E' possibile che le avessero già estratto l'embrione e che questo fosse, nonostante i difetti del clone stesso, capace di procreare ugualmente... ad ogni modo, ci siamo accorte di quello che stava accadendo solo dopo un anno, siamo tornate alla Betty ed abbiamo cercato i segni. Come avete potuto osservare anche voi, sulla Luna c'era un unico complesso di ricerca, dal quale non proveniva alcun segnale regolare, così andammo lassù… vi entrammo e lì trovammo altre persone che erano riuscite a sottrarsi alle aggressioni aliene. Erano in cinque, dovevamo attivare l'autodistruzione, ma..." Kathryn sentì il bisogno di interromperla ancora, intuendo che parte di ciò che era accaduto dopo, potesse essere una questione privata. "Si, Tenente, lo sappiamo, abbiamo monitorato i vostri movimenti e sappiamo com'è andata… credo che per adesso possa bastare, provvedo subito a farvi assegnare due alloggi e…", "Capitano…" La interruppe Call. "… Noi preferiremmo non separarci, se è possibile…" Chiese umilmente. "Ma certo, come preferite." Rispose il Capitano che si era aspettata una simile richiesta. "Capitano… forse voi siete in grado di aiutare la mia amica…" Disse Ripley aprendo il giubbotto della ragazza e mostrando il danno che l'androide aveva sul fianco destro. "Wren le sparò. Ho provato a curarla con il kit della Betty, probabilmente non è grave e Call può intervenire su alcuni dei suoi sistemi da sola, ma ce ne sono altri per i quali ha bisogno d'aiuto… ormai è più di un anno che è così…" Spiegò Ellen. "Sono sicura che il nostro Ingegnere Capo sarà entusiasta di darvi una mano… vi accompagno subito da lei." Kathryn si alzò invitando le due donne a seguirla. Uscirono dalla Sala Riunioni e passarono per la Plancia, dove ebbero l'attenzione di tutti gli ufficiali ai quali furono presentate. "Tenente Ripley, Call, vi presento il mio Primo Ufficiale, il Comandante Chakotay, il Tenente alla postazione tattica e Capo della Sicurezza, Tuvok, il Guardiamarina Kim alle comunicazioni e il signor Paris al timone." Ci furono cenni di saluto con la testa, Call aveva gli occhi fissi su Tuvok. "Io sono di origine vulcaniana…" La informò l'uomo impettito. Ripley invece, era molto più interessata alla postazione del Vulcaniano ed osservava con attenzione i comandi cercando di capire a cosa servissero. "Capitano Janeway… " Disse infine. "… Mi piacerebbe saperne di più sulla vostra tecnologia… crede che mi sarà possibile?" Chiese con disinvoltura. "Certamente, Ripley, avrete pieno accesso alla Banca Dati della Voyager, le basterà consultare la console che troverà nel suo alloggio.", "Grazie, Capitano." Ringraziò cortesemente. "Vogliamo procedere?" Il gruppo si diresse al turbo-ascensore e Kathryn ordinò la destinazione. "Sala Macchine." Ripley e Call si accorsero che si stavano muovendo solo perché udirono il suono del motore del mezzo di trasporto. "La nave è dotata di canali orizzontali e verticali che s'incontrano in vari punti, permettendo a più di un turbo-ascensore di occupare lo stesso canale, in questo modo possiamo raggiungere in pochi secondi ogni ponte o livello che vogliamo." Spiegò la donna alle sue ospiti. Dopo un attimo le porte si aprirono su un ambiente ben illuminato, gli addetti a questa sezione indossavano l'uniforme nera e giallo senape ed erano indaffarati nei loro compiti. Uno strano suono pervadeva la stanza, era come un cuore che pulsa, al centro della Sala Macchine un grosso cilindro si levava per ben due piani, fino al soffitto. Era luminoso all'interno e le due donne compresero che era quello strano congegno ad emettere quel suono, quello era il cuore della Voyager. Una giovane donna si avvicinò e Ripley si meravigliò udendo la propria voce sussurrare. "Ed ecco il nostro cardiochirurgo." Intuendo la battuta non molto felice, Call le pestò volutamente in piede e la guardò con rimprovero. La donna, che adesso era proprio davanti a loro, sembrava umana, a parte la bizzarra conformazione delle ossa della sua fronte. "Ecco il nostro Ingegnere Capo, lei è il Tenente B'Elanna Torres… senza di lei, saremmo perduti, anzi… peggio, perché perduti lo siamo già!" Scherzò con aria orgogliosa Kathryn. "Sua madre era una Klingon, mentre suo padre era Terrestre, B'Elanna, le presento il Tenente Ellen Ripley e Annalee Call.", "Incredibile! Mi hanno detto che una di voi è un androide, ma a dire la verità, non riesco a distinguervi!" Disse con ammirazione la donna. Call fece un passo avanti. "Sono io." Annunciò. "Stupefacente! Di gran lunga superiore al nostro Data, vero, Capitano?", "Data?" Chiese interessata Call. "L'unico androide appartenente alla Flotta Stellare, presta servizio sulla nave ammiraglia della Federazione, la U.S.S. Enterprise." La informò Kathryn. "Allora, vediamo come si può riparare il suo danno, Call..." Disse con entusiasmo B'Elanna. "E' ferita..." Puntualizzò Ripley. "Sul fianco sinistro." Torres capì di averla offesa. "Certo, mi scuso.", "Nessun problema." La tranquillizzò Call aprendosi il giubbotto. L'Ingegnere Capo osservò attentamente e poi annunciò "Credo che lavorerei meglio in Infermeria… vado a prendere il mio kit.", "Bene, vi lascio in ottime mani, sarò in Plancia se avete bisogno di me." Si congedò Kathryn, dopodiché tornò al turbo-ascensore.

L'Infermeria era vuota, Ripley e Call pensarono che il Dottore al momento fosse disattivato. B'Elanna indicò un lettino a Call. "Si sdrai qui, per favore… suppongo che la cosa migliore sia copiare il suo intero… programma… sulla Banca Dati della nave, in questo modo avrò accesso a tutte le informazioni disponibili." Call fece vedere il foro per le periferiche posto sul suo avambraccio. Torres trovò il cavo per la connessione e lo porse a Call, lei lo collegò. "Quando vuole, Call." Disse B'Elanna. Ripley era seduta sul lettino e guardava con premura la ragazza sdraiata, avvicinò la sua mano a quella di Call, ma lei la rifiutò, chiuse gli occhi e s'isolò per qualche minuto. Le altre due donne rimasero rispettosamente in silenzio, aspettando che il trasferimento fosse completato. Finalmente Call riaprì gli occhi. "Fatto." B'Elanna si avviò al computer e iniziò ad interagire con esso, gli occhi attenti e affascinati. Adesso fu Call a cercare il contatto con la mano di Ripley, guardandola sorridente. "Bene, adesso so cosa devo fare. Per lavorare più agevolmente, credo che dovrò... disattivarla." Ripley si alzò di scatto e la guardò con aria preoccupata. "Non se ne parla nemmeno!" Esclamò con durezza. "Ma così non posso fare nulla..." Si giustificò il Tenente. Call strinse la mano dell'amica, che si voltò verso di lei e si avvicinò cercando un po' di privacy. "Ha ragione... la procedura è questa." Sussurrò l'androide. "Promettimi solo che rimarrai qui tutto il tempo..." Ripley le sorrise dolcemente e le posò delicatamente una mano sul torace. "E dove vuoi che vada?" Le rispose cercando di sdrammatizzare, la contemplò ancora per un lungo attimo, poi si rivolse alla Klingon e con un cenno del capo, dette il suo consenso a procedere. "Cercherò di fare più rapidamente possibile." Le assicurò B'Elanna da dietro a console. Dopo un attimo, Ripley avvertì la stretta di Call farsi sempre più debole. Gli occhi dell'androide si chiusero sotto lo sguardo vigile di lei. "Dormi bene." Le sussurrò dolcemente sorridendo.

Kes uscì dal turbo-ascensore ed entrò in Plancia avvicinandosi alla poltrona del comando, sulla quale sedeva la sua compagna. "Hai un momento per me?" Kathryn si voltò verso Chakotay. "Torno subito." Annunciò mentre lui già annuiva col capo. Si alzò e fece strada alla ragazza. Entrarono nella Sala Tattica, Kathryn si avvicinò al replicatore e chiese un succo di pomodoro e un caffè caldo. Prese la tazza ed il bicchiere e porse la bevanda rossa a Kes. Si sedettero sul divanetto e Kathryn portò istintivamente la sua mano, scaldata dalla tazza, al viso di lei, sorridendo. "Sei esausta!" Kes sospirò. "Ho provato così tanto che ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi rivedo quelle... terribili scene davanti a me!" Disse scoraggiata. "Perché non vai a riposare?" Le chiese piena di premura la donna. "Sei troppo stanca per continuare, hai bisogno di rilassarti un po', non credi?", "Tra poco dovresti finire il turno, vero?", "Dobbiamo trovare un modo per tornare indietro, alla fine del turno ho convocato una riunione speciale con gli altri Ufficiali Superiori e le nostre due ospiti per scoprire intanto come può esistere questa realtà, temo sarà una cosa piuttosto lunga. Salvo altre complicazioni, potrò riposare un po' anch'io... sai... gli inconvenienti del mestiere..." Spiegò sorridendo. "Che impressione ti hanno fatto le nuove arrivate?", "Quella alta sembra molto rude, aggressiva... mi ricorda un po' B'Elanna. Ma sono quasi sicura che voglia solo apparire così, che sotto, sotto, sia particolarmente sensibile. L'altra invece è incredibilmente umana per essere un androide, una strana coppia, insomma... però sembrano molto unite, non trovi?" Disse Kes alzandosi. Kathryn la imitò e insieme si avvicinarono all'uscita. "Sono d'accordo con te." Le rispose, si fermò di fronte a lei e mise le mani sulle sue spalle, guardandola negli occhi. "Sta a sentire, fatti una bella doccia e infilati sotto le coperte, dormici su e vedrai che domani ti sentirai meglio... te l'assicuro." La tranquillizzò. Kes la abbracciò dolcemente appoggiando la sua testa sulla spalla di lei e lasciandosi cullare. "Andrà tutto bene." Sussurrò Kathryn.

"Tiene molto a lei, vero?" Chiese inaspettatamente B'Elanna mentre lavorava sul corpo di Call. Ripley era seduta al suo fianco e non smetteva di guardare la sua amica priva di sensi. "Direi di sì." Affermò sorridendo. "Se sono diventata quella che sono, lo devo solo a lei.", "E' vero, dimentico sempre che lei, come clone, ha solo un anno.", "Già... tutta la mia breve vita l'ho passata con lei... mi ha insegnato molte cose. Mi creda, questa ragazza è molto più umana di molti altri umani che ho avuto occasione di incontrare, se ne accorgerà." Concluse con infinita ammirazione. "Mi dispiace, se prima ho detto delle parole che possono averla offesa, le giuro che non era mia intenzione..." Disse gentilmente l'ingegnere. "Si figuri, non poteva saperlo." Finalmente i loro occhi si incontrarono, Ripley sorrise. "E' più che scusata, Tenente." B'Elanna annunciò che stava per finire. Andò ai comandi e iniziò il procedimento per riattivare Call. Poco a poco Ripley cominciò a sentire la mano della compagna che riacquistava forza. "Call... come ti senti?" Le chiese avvicinandosi. Call la guardò e sorrise. "Bene, direi." Rispose mettendosi a sedere sul lettino e guardando la ferita che ormai non c'era più. "Come appena uscita di fabbrica, oserei dire!" Esclamò felice, poi si voltò verso B'Elanna scivolando giù dal lettino. "Grazie... posso chiamarti B'Elanna?" Torres sorrise. "Ma certo! Ora sarà meglio andare, il Capitano ci aspetta."


	6. Capitolo 6: Briefing

Kathryn Janeway era seduta al suo posto nella Sala Riunioni, accanto a lei, Chakotay da un lato e Tuvok dall'altro. Accanto a Tuvok c'era il Dottore, seguivano B'Elanna e Call. Ripley stava dall'altra parte del tavolo, di fronte al Capitano. Accanto a Chakotay sedevano Kim, Paris e Neelix. "Tenente Ripley, lei non ha mai sentito parlare di propulsori a curvatura?" Chiese Kathryn. "No, Capitano. Non sono i propulsori che usiamo...qui.", "E che tipo di motori avete, allora?" Chiese interessato Tom Paris. "Sono normali motori a combustione, potenti, si, ma non come i vostri, almeno a quanto ho capito." Rispose lei. "Che velocità raggiungono i vostri velivoli?" Continuò Paris. "Poco al di sotto della velocità della luce... i vostri?", "A curvatura 9.99 viaggiamo a 214 trilioni di chilometri l'ora." Annunciò con grande orgoglio l'addetto alla navigazione, ma era ancora curioso. "E come fate per le grandi distanze? Immagino che non abbiate i replicatori...", "Quegli strani aggeggi dove si ordina il pranzo? No, per ovviare al problema del sostentamento abbiamo delle camere di ibernazione, entriamo in ipersonno all'inizio del viaggio e ci svegliamo quando siamo a destinazione, il cervellone della nave provvede a svegliarci al momento giusto." Spiegò pazientemente Ripley. "Zefram Cochrane!" Esclamò all'improvviso Kim, tutti lo guardarono e solo Ripley e Call non intuirono ciò a cui stava pensando. B'Elanna spiegò entusiasta la teoria alla quale Harry si riferiva, guardando il Capitano. "Ma certo! Se in questo Universo la propulsione a curvatura non si è sviluppata deve dipendere da lui." Poi intuì che Call e Ripley non potevano capire e così si spiegò meglio. "Nel 2063 Zefram Cochrane fece il primo viaggio a curvatura nello Spazio. I Vulcaniani, che facevano già parte della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti, rilevarono la traccia lasciata dalla sua navetta e conclusero che i Terrestri erano pronti per entrare a far parte della Federazione. Così stabilirono il Primo Contatto con la Terra. Da allora tutto è cambiato." Concluse lei eccitata. Call si isolò un attimo e controllò sulla sua Banca Dati interna. "Nel nostro Universo Zefram Cochrane è morto nel 2053 durante la Terza Guerra Mondiale, sul campo di battaglia." Adesso erano gli altri a non capire. Kathryn cercò di fare mente locale. "Cochrane non ha mai combattuto la Guerra, si sposò meno di un anno prima e… ma certo! Sua moglie… come si chiamava? … Amanda Jackson… Call, non sa nulla di lei?" Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Call rispose alla domanda. "Morta il 26 Dicembre 2052, investita da un autobus in corsa." Kathryn corrugò la fronte. "Avrebbero dovuto sposarsi soltanto un mese dopo…", "Non si spiega però…" Intervenne Tuvok, "… Per quale motivo non ci sia alcuna traccia di altre civiltà, come Klingon, Romulani… Vulcaniani…", "Ha ragione, Tuvok, questo davvero non saprei come giustificarlo, dovremmo cercare le loro tracce?" Domandò rivolgendosi all'equipaggio che rimase in silenzio. "Bene, signori, credo che sia stata una dura giornata, per tutti noi. Consiglio di andare a riposare qualche ora. Dobbiamo essere nel pieno delle nostre forze, domani… in libertà." Tutti iniziarono ad allontanarsi. Call affiancò Harry Kim. "Guardiamarina… mi piacerebbe saperne di più a proposito della postazione che occupa… non le dispiace se domani assisto alle sue operazioni?" La sua era una proposta esclusivamente professionale, ma Kim la prese come un'avance e accettò tutto orgoglioso. Ripley stava uscendo dalla stanza, ma il Capitano la chiamò. Aspettò che fossero rimaste sole e dopo che le porte si chiusero iniziò a parlare. "Crede che sia possibile che quelle creature abbiano sterminato ogni forma di vita in questo Quadrante?… Non le ho fatto questa domanda prima perché non volevo spaventare oltre misura il mio equipaggio. Lei che ne pensa?" Ripley rifletté per un attimo. "Vuole la verità? Penso che se avreste dovuto trovare altre civiltà e non ce n'è traccia, qualcuno o qualcosa deve essere responsabile di questa… assenza. E per quanto ne so io, quelle bestie sono i candidati numero uno per ricoprire tale carica." Affermò con decisione. "Capisco… come sta la sua amica?" Ripley sorrise. "Oh benone! La sua B'Elanna ha fatto un ottimo lavoro." "Sulla Luna…" Cominciò Kathryn con un po' d'imbarazzo. "… Era tornata indietro a prenderla o cosa?" Chiese rispettosamente. Ripley affrontò il suo sguardo per un lungo momento. "No, preferivo morire accanto a lei piuttosto che andarmene da sola.", "Lei è una donna eccezionale, Ellen!" Ripley scoppiò a ridere, alzando lo sguardo notò che il Capitano aveva un'aria interrogativa. "Mi scusi, sono più di duecentocinquanta anni che mi chiamano Ripley… però, se vuole, può darmi del tu." Kathryn ricambiò il sorriso. "E vada per il tu, allora, ma che sia reciproco!", "Sai, non ho passato un solo giorno della mia breve vita senza quella ragazza. Sono come un neonato che comincia ad agitarsi e piangere se avverte che la madre non è lì vicino a lui." Confessò con tenerezza. "E' questo che provi per lei, come se fosse una madre?" Le chiese Kathryn con voce calma. "Non so quello che provo per lei, non ricordo molto della mia vita precedente, so di aver amato con l'amore di un'amante, con quello di una madre e anche con quello di una figlia… non so se ciò che provo ora è uno di questi… un misto tra questi, forse. So solo che fino ad ora Call è stata il mio unico punto di riferimento. Mi ha protetta ed io ho protetto lei. Non potrei mai pensare a me come un singolo individuo, è come se fossimo in simbiosi, l'una non può esistere senza l'apporto dell'altra… un po' come tu e Kes." Affermò guardandola dritto negli occhi, sapendo di averla sorpresa. Kathryn intuì che si era creata tra loro una certa complicità e sorrise, dopodiché si salutarono avviandosi ai loro alloggi.

Call si svegliò di soprassalto, si mise a sedere sul letto guardandosi attorno nella penombra, prima di realizzare dove fosse. Mise le gambe fuori dal letto lasciando che il suo volto sprofondasse tra le mani. Sussultò avvertendo una mano posarsi sulle sue spalle. "Ancora brutti sogni?" Le chiese Ripley. "Anche tu?", "Veramente dormivo come un angioletto, prima che ti mettessi a fare tutto quel casino!" Ribatté la donna sorridendole. La stanza era quasi completamente buia, ma Call avvertì lo stesso e quella manifestazione silenziosa e la ricambiò. "Vieni qui…" Disse la donna. Dopo un attimo d'esitazione l'androide si avvicinò al letto di Ripley, sdraiandosi sotto le coperte con lei. Si guardarono negli occhi. "Va meglio?" Le chiese con un fil di voce Ripley. La ragazza annuì. "Allora rimettiamoci a dormire." Propose dolcemente offrendo le braccia all'altra. Call vi si rifugiò con un po' d'imbarazzo e accostò il suo viso sul collo di Ellen. "Qui sono al sicuro." Mormorò chiudendo gli occhi. "Cosa dici?" Chiese Ripley inclinando la testa in direzione della voce. Call avvicinò le sue labbra all'orecchio di lei e ripeté teneramente. "So di essere al sicuro, qui." Un brivido attraversò la spina dorsale di Ellen e le si concentrò nel torace, dove esplose facendole mancare il fiato per un attimo e infine scomparve. A provocarlo fu il gentile soffio delle parole di lei sulla sua pelle. "Vorrei vedere, siamo su un vasc…" Call soffocò una risata. "Beh?" Esclamò Ripley fingendosi offesa. Ancora una volta l'androide le andò vicino. "Volevo dire qui, con te che mi tieni stretta tra le tue braccia..." E il brivido si ripresentò più intenso. "Ah.." fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a rispondere Ripley. Prese con delicatezza i capelli di Call, conducendo la sua tesa a misura di sguardo, la scosse dolcemente sorridendo e la riportò al suo posto. Call si rannicchiò nel suo rifugio e dopo poco si addormentò. Passarono quasi due ore prima che anche Ripley si abbandonasse al sonno. Non riusciva a tenere a bada i propri pensieri. Le parole di Call le risvegliarono antichi ricordi. Si domandò come potesse essere stata tanto stupida da non controllare meglio l'astronave. Se l'avesse fatto, quella bambina non sarebbe morta. Quella bambina che, con lei, sapeva di essere al sicuro. Proprio come Call. Accettò le lacrime senza combatterle e sperò che la nuova Ripley non tradisse quell'infinita fiducia. Chiuse gli occhi immaginando che il corpo a contatto con il suo fosse quello della ragazzina, sforzandosi invano di ricordare il suo nome. Sforzandosi di ignorare quella sensazione più intima che il contatto con Call le provocava. L'ultima cosa che sentì fu il buon odore dei capelli di Call.

Kes si svegliò presto quella mattina. Il sonno l'aveva rinvigorita. Si muoveva silenziosa per non disturbare Kathryn che dormiva ancora. Quando fu pronta si avvicinò alla sua compagna e la baciò gentilmente sulla fronte, la guardò per un lungo momento, spense le luci ed uscì. Dopo qualche ora era ancora nel corridoio che continuava ad esplodere, era sorretta da Kathryn, Tuvok le raggiunse. "Tuvok… non posso continuare…" Esalò. Lui le prese il viso tra le mani per tentare la fusione. "La sua mente è la mia mente… i suoi pensieri sono i miei pensieri…" Disse con l'espressione contratta. "Cerchi riguadagnare il controllo solo per un momento… solo per un momento… solo per… un momento." Kes tenne ferme le mani del Vulcaniano e sbarrò gli occhi, le esplosioni cessarono, poi Kim, dalla Plancia, chiamò il Capitano. "Sta succedendo qualcosa, gli impianti Borg sullo scafo si stanno dissolvendo, Capitano, si sta formando un tunnel spaziale, siamo risucchiati… motori indietro tutta!… Non funziona… stiamo entrando!" Kathryn guardava Kes e Tuvok e aspettava notizie da Harry. "Capitano! Di fronte a noi c'è la stazione Deep Space 9!" Esclamò sorpreso il Guardiamarina. Kes tolse le mani dalle braccia di Tuvok, tirò a sé Kathryn e la baciò vigorosamente davanti al Vulcaniano, dopodiché ordinò. "Computer, fine programma."

Kathryn entrò in Plancia. Ad accoglierla c'erano anche Ripley e Call. La donna alta sostava accanto a Tuvok e, quando sapeva che non lo avrebbe disturbato, non mancava di fargli qualche domanda sul funzionamento della sua console. Kim invece, ospitava l'androide, si vedeva benissimo che tentava in tutti i modi di far colpo su di lei. Kathryn se ne divertì. Stavano viaggiando in una zona tranquilla dello Spazio e il Capitano pensò di regalare alle due ospiti qualche minuto al timone. C'era Ripley alla guida quando Kes entrò in preda all'eccitazione. "Capitano, Tuvok… posso parlarvi?" Entrarono nella Sala Riunioni, mentre Kes tentava di trattenere il proprio entusiasmo. "Credo di essere in grado di riportare la Voyager al punto di partenza e…", "Aspetta un attimo, Kes, calmati…" Le chiese Kathryn. "Si, si, hai ragione, scusa. Allora… sono andata sul Ponte Ologrammi, ho fatto la fusione con Tuvok, poi è successa una cosa, gli impianti Borg sullo scafo si sono staccati. Si è formato un tunnel, lo abbiamo imboccato e ci siamo ritrovati davanti a Deep Space 9, nel 2371! Kathryn, sono stata io ad aver creato quel tunnel, posso rifarlo, ne sono sicura!" Le brillavano gli occhi dall'emozione. "Kes, ne sei davvero sicura?" Chiese ansiosa il Capitano. "Si, Kathy, credimi, sono stata io!", "Propongo di analizzare i dati sul Ponte Ologrammi, per verificare…", "No!" Esclamò improvvisamente Kes. "Vi prego, vi giuro che è così! Tuvok, mi creda… non è una buon'idea rivedere quella simulazione!" Si rifiutò la ragazza, ricordandosi del gesto impulsivo nel quale aveva coinvolto la sua compagna. "Tuvok, torni in Plancia, per favore, io la raggiungerò tra un attimo." Ordinò Janeway. Appena rimasero sole, Kes le saltò al collo scoppiando a ridere. "Ehi, ma che ti prende?" Ma Kes non riusciva a fermarsi. "Oh, se Tuvok vedesse quella registrazione saremmo finite!", "Ma di cosa parli?" Chiese incuriosita la donna, Kes si allontanò da lei continuando a mostrare sfacciatamente la propria gioia. "Ero troppo soddisfatta di me e prima di spegnere la simulazione ti ho baciata!" E così dicendo, riprese a ridere a crepapelle.


	7. Capitolo 7: Confessioni

Quando Kes e Kathryn uscirono dalla Sala Riunioni si accorsero che tutto il personale le fissava in attesa di spiegazioni. "Credo che sia opportuno considerare una nuova possibilità…" Iniziò il Capitano. "A quanto pare si è presentata una nuova chance, per noi, di tornare a casa. Vorrei discuterne con tutti voi, perciò vedete di farvi sostituire e aspettatemi in Sala Riunioni." Disse seriamente mentre occupava il posto del comando. Dopo mezz'ora il gruppo era riunito ancora una volta nella stanza attigua alla Plancia. Nell'aria si respirava la tensione di chi ha una nuova speranza, ma non vuole farsi false illusioni. "Kes ha informato il Tenente Tuvok e me che crede di essere in grado, con l'aiuto dei suoi poteri, di riportarci nella nostra realtà. Ma c'è di più… invece di creare un tunnel per tornare al punto dal quale siamo arrivati fin qui, forse è possibile farne nascere uno che ci riporti nel Quadrante Alfa e, probabilmente, nel tempo in cui partimmo, il 2371. A questo punto… credo che prima di cantar vittoria ed informare il resto dell'equipaggio, sarebbe una buona cosa andare sul Ponte Ologrammi e provare qualche simulazione… ci sono domande?" Concluse Janeway. "Capitano?" A parlare fu Ripley. "Che ne sarà di questo Universo?", "Che cosa intende dire, Tenente?" Chiese Kathryn. "Con tutto il rispetto… dopo quello che avete visto vorreste lasciare questo posto in balia di quegli esseri? Che ne sarà della Terra?" Domandò Ripley sorpresa. "Tenente Ripley, Call… credo che sappiate anche voi che anche se tornassimo su Donatu 5 e sterminassimo la colonia di alieni che c'è, non potremmo mai essere sicuri da dove sono venuti inizialmente, non possiamo perlustrare ogni centimetro di questo Spazio per cercare il loro pianeta d'origine, cercate di capire la nostra situazione… ad ogni modo, sarete le benvenute se decideste di rimanere e bordo." Concluse con molta diplomazia. Call si sporse dalla sua poltrona. "Che cosa accadrebbe se… ipoteticamente… tornassimo nel 2052 e salvassimo la vita alla futura moglie di Cochrane?" Chiese piena di speranza. Dopo un attimo di riflessione, Tuvok le disse esattamente ciò che voleva sentirsi dire. "E' logico pensare che la realtà che stiamo vivendo in questo momento non esisterebbe più. Cochrane sposerebbe Amanda Jackson e nel 2063 intraprenderebbe il viaggio verso Alfa Centauri, dopodiché noi Vulcaniani stabiliremmo proprio con lui il Primo Contatto... sempre che i Vulcaniani ed altre specie esistano ancora in questa realtà..." Concluse voltandosi verso il Capitano, Lei studiò Tuvok qualche secondo, poi si voltò verso Kes. "Credo di poterlo fare." Affermò, intuendo una domanda non ancora formulata.

Kes aveva bisogno di tutta la concentrazione possibile, così sedeva al posto di Chakotay, accanto a Kathryn. Tuvok, Kim e Paris era alle loro postazioni, mentre Ripley, Call e il Comandante era in piedi al pannello in fondo alla Plancia. "Il tunnel si sta formando." Informò Tuvok. Janeway fece cenno a Paris di procedere e lui portò la nave all'interno della singolarità. Quando furono dall'altra parte, per chissà quante volte quel giorno, si trovarono di fronte a Deep Space 9. "Computer, ferma simulazione." Ordinò soddisfatta Kathryn. Si avvicinò allo schermo e si voltò a guardare il proprio equipaggio. "Credo che possiamo ritenerci più che soddisfatti, signori. La missione inizierà domattina alle ore 6.00. In libertà. Computer, fine programma." L'equipaggio si disperse ed uscì, lei richiamò le due ospiti. "Tenente Ripley, Call… vorrei complimentarvi con voi per la velocità e la prontezza con le quali avete imparato ad usare i nostri dispositivi. Credo che sareste ottimi allievi per l'Accademia, ma visto che ancora non vi è stato concesso di studiare in tale luogo, vorrei offrirvi l'opportunità di prestare ufficialmente servizio a bordo della Voyager…" Voltò loro le spalle e si diresse all'arco, accendendo il replicatore. "Un'uniforme da Tenente addetto alle operazioni, una da Guardiamarina addetto alle comunicazioni e due comunicatori." Il computer eseguì gli ordini. Kathryn prese gli indumenti e li porse alle donne. "Tenente Ellen Ripley, Guardiamarina Annalee Call, vi prego di riflettere sulla mia offerta." Concluse sorridendo. Ripley e Call si scambiarono una breve occhiata, poi ricambiarono il sorriso ed esclamarono all'unisono. "Grazie, Capitano." Si voltarono ed uscirono soddisfatte dal Ponte Ologrammi.

"Come mi sta?" Chiese Call a Ripley sfoggiando la sua nuova uniforme della Flotta Stellare. "D'incanto!" Rispose la donna sorridendo. Call intuì un po' di preoccupazione nel suo sguardo, così si sedette vicino a lei sul divanetto dell'alloggio che era stato loro assegnato. "Andrà tutto bene." Le mormorò posandole una mano sulla spalla. Ellen sorrise ancora e si voltò a guardarla. "Così hai deciso di restare." Affermò timorosa. "Tu non vuoi?", "Tu che vuoi fare?" Chiese Ripley. "Non ha importanza, se vuoi tornare sulla Terra, per me va bene comunque." Ammise Call. "E tu rinunceresti a tutto questo per…", "Rinuncerei a qualcosa solo se restassi senza di te… niente sarebbe quello che è se non fossimo insieme… sei stata la sola persona, prima d'ora, che mi abbia sempre trattata mostrando rispetto per me, che non mi abbia considerata soltanto un pezzo di plastica… senza di te sarei solo esistita, non avrei vissuto… non avrei capito che quello che provo, i miei sentimenti, sono realmente miei e non mi sono stati programmati da chi mi ha costruita. Come hai potuto pensare anche per un solo attimo che ci saremmo divise?… Non voglio vivere senza di te… a meno che, s'intende, tu non mi voglia tra i piedi…" Concluse con un po' d'imbarazzo. Ripley ascoltò il suo lungo discorso avvertendo il battito del suo cuore accelerare sempre di più, sorrise mentre lasciò che la sua mano accarezzasse il volto della ragazza. "Credo che riuscirò a sopportare la tua presenza…" Ammise con gli occhi colmi di lacrime. "Anzi… a dire il vero… credo che sarà la cosa più facile di questo mondo…" Sussurrò con un sorriso imbarazzato. Posò dolcemente la sua fronte su quella di Call, poteva sentire il suo caldo respiro sfiorarle le labbra e sapeva che anche Call stava avvertendo la stessa sensazione. Notò un piacevole brivido al basso ventre, lo riconobbe subito, l'aveva già sperimentato altre volte e anche se non riusciva a mettere a fuoco in quali occasioni, seppe che era il preludio a qualcosa di molto più intenso e profondo. Call cercò il contatto delle loro guance socchiudendo gli occhi. "Com'è liscia la tua pelle…" Le mormorò mentre il suo volto accarezzava lievemente quello di Ellen. Ciò che stavano provando era così confortante che nessuna delle due donne poteva o voleva allontanarsene, continuarono a sfiorarsi così per un po', mentre Ripley prendeva le mani di Call tra le sue, le parve di intuire che il respiro della ragazza, come il suo, si fosse fatto più profondo, ma mentre ancora rifletteva su questa eventualità, sentì le morbide labbra di Call premere contro le sue e ne ebbe la conferma. Durò solo un attimo, dopodiché si ritrovarono a fissarsi negli occhi. Lo sguardo di chi si perde negli occhi dell'altro. Call condusse le sue mani al volto di Ellen, le sfiorò i capelli, la fronte, poi gli occhi e la linea del naso, Ripley la guardava con il cuore colmo di gioia, tenerezza e passione. La ragazza le sfiorò le labbra con le dita per un lungo attimo, esitò ancora, poi le avvicinò di nuovo alle sue. "Io ti amo." Ammise con un sospiro. Le loro labbra si socchiusero, le loro lingue si sfiorarono, i loro sapori si mischiarono. Ripley portò le sue mani sui fianchi della ragazza, le sfiorò delicatamente la schiena e l'avvicinò a sé, premendo il suo corpo contro quello di Call. Si abbandonò ad un sospiro di piacere al contatto delle labbra umide di Call sul suo collo e fu scossa da un intenso brivido quando la giovane donna le accarezzò il lobo dell'orecchio con la lingua. Le sue mani strinsero per un attimo le spalle dell'altra, scesero sul torace raggiungendo la chiusura della nuova uniforme, cercò ancora le sue labbra mentre le sfilava gentilmente l'indumento, Call la imitò aiutandola a togliersi il corpetto di pelle nera e tornò a baciarle il collo mentre le mani della donna danzavano sotto la sua maglia cercando il contatto con la pelle nuda della sua schiena. Ripley si sdraiò trascinando Call sopra di lei, il peso del suo esile corpo le fece pulsare più forte le vene al basso ventre. Anche Call voleva sentire la sua pelle e le sue mani trovarono i fianchi nudi di Ripley, mentre le loro gambe si intrecciavano e i loro corpi iniziavano a muoversi allo stesso ritmo, si guardarono intensamente, non c' era bisogno di parole, sapevano entrambe che ciò che stava accadendo era quello che desideravano. Si sorrisero, complici di quella passione, di quel legame, e si baciarono ancora. Una mano di Call raggiunse uno dei piccoli seni di Ripley, l' accarezzò e sentì il corpo della donna inarcarsi sotto il suo con un gemito di piacere. La sua lingua scese sul collo, sul torace e ancora più giù, le sue labbra presero il capezzolo turgido e lei lo baciò e lo succhiò dolcemente. Le mani di Ripley le accarezzavano la schiena, prima con un movimento ritmico, poi persero il controllo, la donna le afferrò la maglia, Call si allontanò giusto il tempo per permetterle di toglierla, la sua bocca tornò a quella di Ripley, i loro seni si sfioravano, i loro ventri premevano l' uno contro l' altro, le loro mani si intrecciarono per un attimo, ma la loro meta era altrove. Quasi simultaneamente scesero lungo i fianchi, accarezzarono le cosce, si insinuarono sotto i pantaloni e sotto gli slip. Gemettero entrambe mentre le loro dita si muovevano accarezzando quel luogo caldo, umido e così accogliente, sospirarono e gemettero ancora, e si baciarono e si morsero dolcemente mentre i loro corpi danzavano guidati da istinto e passione finché tutte quelle sensazioni si fecero incontrollabili per un lungo attimo e poi svanirono pian piano lasciandole abbracciate, inconsapevoli di dove esattamente il corpo dell'una finisse e iniziasse quello dell'altra. Ripley accarezzava i morbidi capelli di Call, che era ancora accoccolata tra le sue braccia, dove sarebbe rimasta tutta la notte, la sua testa giaceva tra i seni della donna e la sua mano continuava ad accarezzarle il ventre piatto. "Ti amo anch'io." Rispose Ripley con dolcezza.


	8. Capitolo 8: Manhattan 2052

"Stiamo entrando nel tunnel, Capitano." Avvertì Tuvok a voce alta." Bene, Paris, si mantenga su un'orbita alta e rimoduli gli scudi in modo da confondere il segnale. In questa maniera dovremmo proteggerci da ogni intercettazione… sullo schermo." Tom eseguì gli ordini e sul visore apparve finalmente la Terra dell'anno 2052. "Signori, non ci resta che scendere a Manhattan e rintracciare la Jackson. Squadra di ricognizione in Sala Teletrasporto due. Presentarsi in abiti adeguati. Ripley, Call, seguitemi." Ordinò raggiungendo il turbo-ascensore. Chakotay e Kim erano già sulla piattaforma ad attendere, quando le donne arrivarono in abiti civili. Il teletrasporto non creò complicazioni, anche se per effettuarlo dovettero abbassare gli scudi per qualche secondo. I cinque stranieri si trovarono in un vicoletto che portava sulla west 57th , nel freddo pomeriggio del 23 Dicembre. "La cosa migliore, per il momento, è cercare un posto caldo dove passare la notte. E visto che siamo sotto le feste, non credo che sarà facile. Inoltre ricordiamoci che non avremo contatti con la Voyager fino alla mattina del 27." Li avvertì il Primo Ufficiale. Il gruppo entrò sulla 57th e si diresse verso la 5th Avenue, dove era più facile trovare un alloggio. Naturalmente avevano previsto l'eventualità di non trovare niente a buon prezzo e si erano procurati un ricco gruzzolo di denaro aiutandosi con il replicatore. Ad ogni angolo potevano salutare un Babbo Natale e scontrarsi con un fiume di persone che si affrettava a compiere i suoi impegni quotidiani. Kathryn si soffermò a pensare a quanto poco ci volle per trasformare quella città così bella in una fogna, durante la Terza Guerra, e quanto fu molto più lunga l'epoca delle ricostruzioni dopo il Primo Contatto con i Vulcaniani. Anche se era semplice girare in una città come New York, Ripley sembrava essere più a suo agio degli altri. "Credo di aver vissuto qui per diversi anni, prima di partire con la Nostromo." Disse. Call teneva la propria mano saldamente ancorata alla giacca della sua compagna, per paura di rimanere indietro e perdersi in quella marea umana. Si guardava attorno meravigliata da tutto quello splendore. Arrivarono di fronte ad un ristorante italiano e decisero di fermarsi a mangiare, mentre avrebbero discusso il miglior metodo per rintracciare Amanda Jackson. Non fu difficile trovare il suo indirizzo sull'elenco della compagnia telefonica. Anche se i Jackson erano molti a New York, solo un nominativo corrispondeva al nome di Amanda. Prima di lasciare la Voyager avevano replicato una sua fotografia, per scartare ogni ombra di dubbio. "Se aspettiamo il momento dell'incidente potrebbe essere troppo tardi…" Cominciò Ripley, mentre aspettavano che fosse servita loro la cena. "… Potremmo incorrere in qualche tipo d'inconveniente, è troppo rischioso.", "E allora come dovremmo muoverci, secondo te?" Chiese Kathryn. "C'è un altro modo, molto più sicuro… poco ortodosso, ma più sicuro." Si schiarì la voce con un certo imbarazzo, sapendo che stava per proporre un metodo che avrebbe certamente fatto nascere non poche obiezioni. "… In questo periodo molte case a Long Island sono chiuse, là nessuno ci disturberebbe… noleggiamo un'auto, preleviamo la Jackson e ci nascondiamo in una di quelle case in attesa del 27, dopodiché la rilasciamo e ce ne torniamo sulla Voyager.", "Stai dicendo che dobbiamo RAPIRE quella donna?!" Esclamò meravigliata Call non badando al volume della sua voce. I suoi compagni si ritrovarono ad incitarla all'unisono di abbassare il suo tono. "Beh, dubito che ci seguirebbe spontaneamente." Ammise Ripley. "Ma è contro la legge!" Ribatté Call. "Ti ricordo che attualmente noi siamo clandestini, qui." Disse Ripley. "Tenente, ma cosa le diremo?" Chiese Kathryn. "Non dovremmo spiegarle proprio niente, Capitano, sarà bendata e legata, non fraintendetemi, non è mia intenzione usare alcuna violenza su di lei, a parte quella necessaria, che consiste nel legarla e bendarla, appunto… credetemi, è il modo migliore…", "Già, ma come faremo a portarla via?" Chiese dubbioso Chakotay.

La mattina seguente Ripley e Call uscirono da una stanza dell'Hilton Hotel e scesero nella hall, dove il Capitano le stava aspettando. Attesero anche l'arrivo di Kim e Chakotay, poi Ripley andò a pagare il conto e chiese al fattorino dove avrebbero potuto noleggiare un'auto. Dopo mezz'ora erano già sul furgoncino scuro che avevano rimediato ad un prezzo esorbitante. Call porse la foto al Capitano, che la studiò per un momento, prima di rendergliela e scendere dal mezzo. Si diresse alla porta della villetta familiare, salì i gradini e suonò il campanello. Janeway la riconobbe subito. "Si?" Chiese la donna con aria interrogativa. "Buongiorno… mi scusi se la disturbo, ma… credo che suo figlio abbia rotto il finestrino della mia auto e così…" Mentì Kathryn. "Come dice, prego?" Domandò l'altra. "Deve esserci un errore, signora… io non ho figli." Spiegò. Janeway si finse in disappunto. "Ma, scusi, sono sicura di aver visto quel ragazzino entrare qui…", "Signora, lei deve sbagliarsi, mi dispiace, ma io abito da sola e non ho parenti in città." Rispose seccata la donna. "… Beh… allora devo essermi confusa, scusi ancora… buongiorno." Rispose Kathryn allontanandosi. Tornò al furgone e si avvicinò al finestrino. "Bene, è sola." Ripley si voltò verso la ragazza. "Call, tocca a te, mi raccomando… occhi aperti." Call annuì ed uscì lasciando il posto a Kathryn. Il furgone si allontanò svoltando sulla prima strada a destra, dietro la casa. L'androide fece la via a ritroso finché arrivò dal fioraio.

"Buongiorno, signora, fiori per lei, Buon Natale!" Esclamò allegra Call mostrando un tenero sorriso sulla faccia. La donna ricambiò il gesto invitandola ad entrare. "Prego, li appoggi pure lì e aspetti che le prendo la mancia." Disse allontanandosi. Call chiuse la porta d'ingresso e, quando Amanda tornò da lei ancora frugando nella borsa, le tappò la bocca con una mano mentre con l'altra le premeva una pistola sul fianco. La borsa cadde a terra, sparpagliando vari oggetti sul pavimento. "Zitta!" Ordinò l'androide. "Fa quello che ti dico e non ti succederà niente." Sussurrò con autorità. "Fammi vedere dov'è la porta sul retro… avanti." La donna ubbidì. Percorsero un lungo corridoio poco illuminato e giunsero in cucina. "Aprila." Tre persone incappucciate entrarono silenziosamente, una di loro la bendò e la imbavagliò, un'altra le legò le mani dietro la schiena. Poi fu sollevata e messa in quello che poteva essere il bagagliaio di un'auto, qualcuno, infine, le legò anche le caviglie. L'auto si mosse, ogni tanto sostava qualche secondo e Amanda era sicura che stessero aspettando il verde dei semafori. Cercò di stabilire dove la stessero portando, ma dopo poco perse l'orientamento. Le parve fosse passata quasi un'ora dal momento in cui era stata rapita -già, ma per quale motivo qualcuno voleva rapirla?- quando il bagagliaio si aprì e qualcuno la portò via di peso. Capì che erano entrati in una casa, perché notò la differenza di temperatura. L'uomo -o la donna- l'appoggiò delicatamente su un letto, dopo pochi secondi una porta si chiuse a chiave. Le fu tolta la benda dagli occhi. Era la ragazza dei fiori. Amanda diede una rapida occhiata alla stanza, illuminata solo da una lampadina, le pareti erano spoglie e non vi erano finestre. 'Forse una cantina' Pensò. La ragazza la stava fissando, nonostante quello che le aveva fatto, sembrava innocua. "Non aver paura, so che sembra stano, ma non siamo qui per farti del male… credimi."

Kathryn e Ripley stavano tornando in città per fare provviste. "Non credevo fosse così facile trovare un appartamento a New York!" Esclamò Kathryn osservando il suo nuovo Tenente alla guida. "Basta sapere dove cercare." Le rispose Ellen. "Adesso, penso che la cosa più giusta sia lasciare che Call sia il suo unico contatto. Rimarrà con lei tutto il tempo, mentre noi ce ne staremo belli tranquilli e aspetteremo." Concluse.

Call entrò nella cantina con un vassoio colmo di cibo fumante che Chakotay aveva preparato per la loro 'ospite'. Visto che non aveva dato loro nessuna preoccupazione, Call era riuscita a convincere Ripley a toglierle almeno il bavaglio. Appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolino accanto al letto e si sedette sulla sedia più vicina ad Amanda. "Hai fame?" Le chiese. "Vi prego, è Natale…lasciatemi andare!" Supplicò la donna. "Che cosa volete da me?", "Senti, so che è difficile da capire e non pretendo che tu lo faccia, ma credimi, ancora non possiamo lasciarti andare, ma ti assicuro che non ti faremo alcun male, né vogliamo estorcere denaro alla tua famiglia. Ti sembrerà strano, ma ti stiamo proteggendo.", "Che cosa significa che mi state proteggendo? Da cosa mi proteggete?" Chiese Amanda. "Ti prego, non fare domande alle quali non posso rispondere… fidati di me… se siamo qui e siamo facendo tutto questo ci sono delle buone… delle ottime ragioni… sta tranquilla, tra un paio di giorni sarai libera… te lo prometto. Perché adesso non mangi qualcosa?" Call si guadagnò la sua fiducia e Amanda Jackson non fece più domande.

Call mise il bavaglio e la benda alla donna. "Tranquilla, tra poco ti lasceremo andare. Fa quello che ti dico e tutto andrà liscio." Le disse. Lei annuì e si fece portare sul furgoncino. Questa volta fu messa a sedere fra Call, che le teneva il braccio per tranquillizzarla, ed un'altra persona, della quale riusciva a sentire il corpo appoggiato contro il suo. Dopo mezz'ora il furgone si fermò. Qualcuno uscì allontanandosi. Quando ritenne di essere alla giusta distanza, Chakotay provò a stabilire il contatto audio con la Voyager. "La sentiamo, Comandante." Rispose Tuvok. "Bene, si tenga pronto a teletrasportarci al segnale di Call." Disse facendo cenno agli altri di raggiungerlo. Tutti scesero tranne l'androide e la donna a lei affidata. "Ascolta, vorrei che capissi che ciò che abbiamo fatto è stato necessario, credimi, anche se non posso spiegartene la ragione." La donna annuì. "Adesso ti slego le mani. Conta fino a cento prima di muoverti e tutto andrà bene, te l'assicuro… addio, Amanda. Sei pronta?" Lei annuì una seconda volta. "Bene, comincia a contare, allora." Call uscì lasciando la portiera aperta e raggiunse gli altri camminando a ritroso. Amanda ubbidì agli ordini, Call attivò il suo comunicatore. "ORA!"


	9. Capitolo 9: Epilogo

Kathryn e gli altri entrarono in Plancia ancora in abiti civili. "Si allontani, Tom, velocità un quarto d'impulso. Ci porti in una zona poco trafficata per effettuare il secondo passaggio… forse è opportuno renderci più… presentabili. Quanto tempo abbiamo?", "Trenta minuti, Capitano." I cinque rientrarono nel turbo-ascensore e a loro si unì Kes, che era stata tutto il tempo in Plancia. Volle sapere da Kathryn com'era andato il loro soggiorno nella cosiddetta 'Grande Mela'. "Vieni qui." Le chiese la donna dopo essersi cambiata. Si abbracciarono. "Mi sei mancata, Tesoro, ecco com'è andata.", "Anche tu." Rispose la ragazza rifugiandosi col sorriso sulle labbra tra le braccia dell'altra. "Sei pronta? Tra poco tocca a te." Le ricordò Kathryn.

"Solo audio, Signor Kim… vorrei evitare di allarmare Sisko." Harry eseguì gli ordini e il Comandante della stazione Deep Space 9 iniziò a parlare, mentre lo schermo mostrava ancora una veduta esterna della base. "Che succede, Voyager? Vi abbiamo visti entrare in curvatura solo un minuto fa.", "Comandante Sisko, in che anno siamo?" Chiese con voce ferma Kathryn. "… Può ripetere, Capitano? Credo di aver capito male…" Disse lui stupito. "Ha capito benissimo, Sisko, le ho chiesto in che anno siamo." Ripeté il Capitano di fronte allo schermo. "… E' il 2371." Rispose l'altro sospettoso. "Comandante, la informo che per noi è l'anno 2377, ci siamo dispersi nel Quadrante Delta ed abbiamo trascorso gli ultimi sei anni a cercare un modo per tornare a casa. Se ci analizzate con i vostri scanner, vi accorgerete che sia la nave sia l'equipaggio hanno subito qualche… cambiamento. Verifichi lei stesso." Concluse aspettando una conferma. "Voyager, possiamo avervi sullo schermo?" Chiese l'uomo. Janeway fece un cenno a Kim e sul visore apparve la Plancia di Deep Space 9, Sisko si alzò con sguardo solenne. "Bentornati a casa!"

Kathryn era seduta al sole su una panchina del parco, udì il suono della porta del Ponte Ologrammi che si apriva e la sua cagnetta le corse incontro strattonando l'uomo che la teneva al guinzaglio. Lei si accucciò per ricevere i complimenti di Molly. Quando il cane si calmò, lei si alzò e guardò Mark. Entrambi erano in imbarazzo, soprattutto l'uomo, che non aveva alcuna idea di ciò che fosse successo negli ultimi sei anni che la sua donna aveva trascorso in quello che per lui era stato solo il tempo di un respiro. Cercò di non forzarla, ma lasciò che a condurre tutto il gioco fosse lei. "Sediamoci, vuoi?" Gli chiese colma di emozione. Mark ascoltò Kathryn parlare per ore, senza mai interromperla, anche se spesso le sue parole gli facevano male. Gli raccontò tutte le avventure che le erano capitate e gli raccontò di Kes. "Lo sai, ti ho amato moltissimo, ma erano passati quasi tre anni e come potevo… avevo bisogno di qualcuno, capisci? Ho cercato in tutti i modi di reprimere i miei sentimenti, ma ad un certo punto non ho più saputo mentire a me stessa. Non posso cancellare questi ultimi sei anni… anche se non ci fosse stata lei non credo che avremmo potuto… che avrei potuto ricominciare…" Dovette fermarsi, incapace di continuare a causa delle lacrime che le ostruivano la gola. Mark lasciò che si calmasse. "Che cosa farai adesso?" Le chiese infine. "Non lo so." Rispose asciugandosi il viso. Passò un altro lungo attimo di silenzio. "Dovrai preparare la cuccia per Molly…" Lei scosse la testa. "No, non sarebbe giusto… voglio che la tenga tu." Lui non discusse, sapendo che la donna che amava ancora voleva che conservasse un buon ricordo di quello che era stato il loro rapporto. Si avviò all'uscita, voltandosi a guardarla un'ultima volta. "Buona fortuna, Kath." Disse dolcemente, dopodiché la lasciò sola.

Erano passate cinque settimane dal loro ritorno e Kathryn non volle stabilirsi a casa dei suoi, rimase a bordo come la maggior parte dell'equipaggio. Stava leggendo il rapporto finale del loro avventuroso viaggio, quando Ripley, dalla Plancia, l'avvertì che c'era una trasmissione in arrivo per lei. "Bene, Tenente, la passi pure sul terminale nel mio alloggio.", "Capitano Janeway.", "Ammiraglio Paris, stavo aspettando la sua autorizzazione." Disse Kathryn. "Allora è proprio decisa a voler ripartire, Capitano.", "Si, Signore." Rispose risoluta lei. "Con l'aiuto della nostra giovane Ocampa, adesso al Voyager sarà l'unica nave della Federazione in grado di esplorare le Galassie più lontane ed io non so resistere ad una tale opportunità." Ammise. "Tra l'altro ho potuto appurare che gran parte del suo equipaggio è fermamente deciso a seguirla, compreso mio figlio! E complimenti anche per il personale che in questo mese si è diplomato con successo all'Accademia, mi riferisco soprattutto al Tenente Torres, al Tenente Ripley e al Guardiamarina Call. Tutto merito suo! Degli ottimi acquisti!" Concluse con diplomazia. "Sono d'accordo con lei, adesso che Tuvok, Kim e solo altri dieci ufficiali hanno deciso di trasferirsi, erano necessari degli ufficiali così dotati." Affermò Janeway. "Avete l'autorizzazione a partire, Capitano… buona fortuna."

Kathryn entrò in Plancia dirigendosi al suo posto. "Capitano in Plancia." Disse solennemente Ripley, e tutti gli ufficiali si misero sull'attenti. Lei si sedette compiaciuta sulla sua poltrona e aspettò qualche istante col sorriso sulle labbra. Nessuno si mosse. "Signori, vi conviene rilassarvi, altrimenti vi verrà uno strappo muscolare!" Esclamò cercando di soffocare una risata. Gli ufficiali presero le loro postazioni, mentre lei li seguiva orgogliosamente con lo sguardo. Vide Paris sedersi al timone, Ripley al tattico, Call alle comunicazioni e Chakotay sedersi accanto a lei. Accavallò le gambe e si voltò a guardare lo schermo. "Direzione 1196.522, curvatura 4… attivare."


End file.
